My Best Friend
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: Everyone needs some love in their life. Even Thomas Hewitt. She was the one who loved him. Thomas/OC rating may change
1. Leave Him Alone

_I bet you guys will be wondering why this is not POTC. Well basically, I saw the movie Texas Chainsaw Massacre, 2003 remake version. after that I saw Texas Chainsaw Massacre: the Beginning and fell in love with the killer, Thomas Hewitt. His origins made me feel sorry for him and I figured if he had had some love, maybe he wouldn't have been so cold to the world._

_Long story short: I saw the movies, and fell in love with Tommy._

_Hope you all enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p>11 year old Mindy Bailey looked around the playground at her new school. Today was her first day after moving to Travis County with her mother and stepfather. Her first day and she knew she wasn't going to have any friends. No one usually talked to a shy girl like Mindy. She backed up against the wall of the school and slid to the ground. She pulled out a pencil and a journal from her backpack.<p>

_Oct. 1951_

_Dear Journal,_

_Well, here we are. My first day of school here in Travis County. It's a whole like different than home in Tennessee. For one: this place is a giant desert, two: the kids around here aren't as polite as at home. Jeremy told me to get used to this place because we're going to be staying here for a long time. I still don't see what Mama sees in him. He acts like I don't exist half of the time. Geez, I mean we've known each other for at least four months. You know what? I don't care what Mama says. Jeremy will never replace Daddy._

_Think I'll be happy in this town? Don't know yet. At least I have you, journal._

Mindy looked up when she heard some kids shouting. She could see a group of boys chasing another boy. She watched as they pushed him to the ground.

"Get up, you stupid retard!" they yelled. "Freak!"

The boys started kicking the boy on the ground. Mindy glared at them. She got up and ran toward them.

"Leave him alone!"

"You stay outta this", one boy said.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Mindy said.

She pushed him into the other two boys behind them. She looked down at the boy on the ground. He was curled up into a ball with his knees up against his chest and his hands covering his face.

"Hey", Mindy said. "Are you okay?"

The boy whimpered as he shook. Mindy sat down next to him and gently ran her hand up and down his back in a comforting way.

"Don't be scared. I won't hurt you."

He brought his hands away from his eyes to look at Mindy. His hands covered the rest of his face. Mindy gave him a friendly smile.

"What's your name?" she asked.

The boy shook his head.

"What's wrong? Can't you talk?"

He shook his head again. Mindy frowned sadly. She smiled and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil from her backpack.

"You can use this to talk if you want", she said.

The boy shook his head again.

"Why?" Mindy asked.

She noticed the whole time he was covering his face with his hands.

"Is there something wrong with your face?"

He nodded.

"Can I see your face?" Mindy asked.

He shook his head furiously. She frowned and put her hand over one of his face and gently tried to pull it away from his face. The boy pulled away from her and glared. Mindy smiled at him unfazed.

"It can't be that bad."

He looked down at his hands. He slowly pulled them away from his face to show her. Mindy's eyes widened. At the corner of the boy's mouth was deteriorating skin. This went from the corner of his mouth to the bottom of his nose. The boy covered his face again.

"Hey, Mindy said touching his hand. "You don't have to hide from me. You're a nice boy. Would you like to be my friend?"

His eyes widened. He pulled his hands away from his face and nodded. Mindy smiled and shook his hand.

"My name's Mindy. What's yours?"

The boy picked up the pencil and started writing on the paper.

_Thomas Hewitt_


	2. Thomas

Thomas looked at Mindy afraid. Never before has anyone asked him to be their friend, much less a girl. Then again, Mindy didn't look like she was from around here. She had long blond hair that was all tangled up. Her face was spotted with a few pimples here and there.

"How old are you, Thomas?" Mindy asked.

Thomas took the pencil and wrote his answer.

_12_

"12 years old?" she asked. "So you're older than me."

He ust looked at her. He found it impossible for a girl like her to like him. Was all this part of some cruel trick that the other kids were playing on him? Thomas and Mindy looked up as the school bell rang. Mindy smiled and helped him to his feet.

"Would you like to walk with me?" she asked.

Thomas looked at her and nodded. She took his hand as they walked inside. Everyone stared as they walked down the hall hand-in-hand. No one ever held hands with Thomas.

"Thomas, why is everyone staring?" Mindy asked.

He pointed at his face and then pointed at her. She watched him and tried to figure it out.

"They're staring at me...because of you?"

He nodded. Mindy looked at everyone staring at her and back at Thomas. He was looking down at his feet. No way she wanted to be friends with him now. She would be labeled as a freak too. Thomas, along with everyone else was surprised when Mindy pulled him close for a hug.

"They can stare all they want", she said. "As of today, you're my best friend, Thomas."

He froze from her words. Thomas had never been anyone's best friend before. Mindy smiled as she pulled away.

"We can have lunch together, if you want. Where do you sit?"

Thomas looked in the direction of the cafeteria and around the hallways. He used his hand and pointed at a door.

"You eat in there?" she asked.

He shook his head. He pointed at her and then at himself. Then he pointed at the door.

"Oh!" Mindy said understandingly. "You want me to meet you over there!"

Thomas nodded. She nodded agreeing.

"Okay, I'll meet you there. Bye, Thomas!"

Mindy walked down the hall to her classroom. Thomas walked to his own. He took a seat at his desk and looked ahead at the chalkboard. He could hardly hear what the teacher was saying as he heard Mindy's voice in his head.

_"You're my best friend, Thomas."_

He could still see her bright smile. A friend...Mindy was the first friend he ever had.

"Hey, freakshow", someone whispered.

Thomas looked next to him and saw Jesse, the leader of the group that was picking on him earlier.

"Who's the girl?" he asked. "Is she your girlfriend? Is she a freak like you?"

A growl rose from Thomas' throat as his fingers curled into a fist.

"Hewitt!" the teacher called out. "No fighting in my classroom! Now Pay attention."

Thomas sighed and nodded in defeat. Blamed for something that wasn't his fault again. Jesse smirked as he pretended to be the good boy. Thomas looked up at the clock on the wall waiting for the lunch bell to ring. All he wanted was to get back to Mindy.


	3. A New Friend

Thomas sat at his usual spot at the dining room table at home. Uncle Monty and Charlie sat on the opposite side of the table. Luda Mae passed out bowls of stew for dinner.

"So, Tommy", she said sitting down. "How was school?"

Thomas looked at her and smiled.

"It was good? Did ya make any friends?"

He nodded as he continued to smile. Charlie chuckled as he slurpped a spoonful of stew.

"Did ya meet a girl there, boy?" he asked.

Thomas nodded again. Luda Mae gasped as she dropped her spoon. He began fidgetting in his chair. He wasn't sure if he was in trouble or not. They never told him if having a friend who's a girl was wrong or not.

"Was this girl nice to you?" Luda Mae asked.

Thomas nodded. He wrapped his arms around himself and hugged himself. Everyone watched trying to understand.

"She hugged ya?" Uncle Monty asked.

Thomas nodded again. Luda Mae smiled as she got up and hugged him.

"It's about time my boy made a friend!" she said. "I think I'd like to meet this girl, Tommy."

"I agree, Mama", Charlie said. "I wanna see how purty this girl is."

"Charlie!" she exclaimed smacking his arm. "She's Tommy's friend. She's not for you!"

Thomas looked at Charlie nervously. He didn't like it when he joked about that kind of stuff. He never knew if he was serious or not and he didn't want to find out if he was joking about Mindy.

* * *

><p>Mindy looked at her parents in disgust. She tried to ignore their love-dovey attitude toward each other and focused on something more important like homework. For some reason, instead of focusing on homework, her mind kept wandering to Thomas. Mindy wondered if he was alright. Was his family taking care of him? Did he tell them what happened at school?<p>

"Mindy!"

Mindy looked up to see her parents looking at her.

"Your father asked you a question", her mother said.

"Jeremy? I'm sorry, I guess I didn't hear him over your smooching."

"Don't get smart with me. Answer your father."

"What was the question?"

"I asked if you like your new school", Jeremy said.

"Oh", Mindy said. "Yes, I like school. I met someone there."

"A boy?" her mother asked. "Was he nice?"

"He's very nice", she answered. "He's also very shy."

"Does he have a name?"

"His name is Thomas."

"Thomas, eh?" Jeremy asked. "How did you meet him?"

"I saved him from some bullies", Mindy answered. "It wasn't fair, it was three against one. Poor boy didn't stand a chance."

"You didn't start a fight with those boys, did you?" her mother asked.

"No, Mama."

"Good. Getting into fights is so unlady-like."

Mindy sighed. Her mother would never understand her. She didn't want to be a lady like her mother. The last thing she ever wanted was to grow up like her. Mindy went to her room and opened her journal to today's entry. She looked over what she wrote and smiled. She picked up a pencil and added something at the end.

_P.S. I met a boy today. His name is Thomas Hewitt. As of today, he's officiallt my best friend. People think he's a freak because of his face, but I don't. I like him the way he is...especially his eyes. They make up for whatever's wrong with his face. He may not be able to talk, but I can understand him perfectly. I can't wait to see him tomorrow. I think I'm going to love it here in this town._


	4. Different

Mindy stood outside the school waiting for Thomas. Today she put on one of her good dresses and brushed her tangled hair making it look even more tangled. She didn't understand why she did all of this. Mindy never cared about looking nice for anyone. Thomas was different. He made her want to look nice. All of this was for him.

"Thomas!" Mindy called out waving.

Thomas looked up and ran toward her. They noticed each other looked different today. Thomas' hair didn't look as messy as it did the other day.

"I like your hair today", Mindy said. "It looks a lot better than mine."

He gave her a confused and ran his fingers through her hair. She blushed and smiled from his touch.

"I know, it looks awful. That's just the way my hair is. I brush it, but it always looks like I just crawled out of bed."

Thomas shook his head and smiled. Mindy saw it and smiled too.

"Hey...that's the first time I've ever seen you smile", she said.

He looked at her unsure if that was a good thing or not. She gently raised her hands to touch his face. Thomas pulled away afraid of what she was going to do. She pulled her hands away understandingly.

"It's alright", Mindy said. "I won't touch you if you don't want me to. But Thomas..."

She touched his hand and let her fingers wrap around his hand. He looked at their hands and up at her questionably.

"You have a nice smile. You should smile more often."

Tears came to Thomas' eyes. No one had ever said that to him before. Then again, no one ever treated him as good as Mindy. Well, maybe no one except Mama and Uncle Monty, but they were family. They were supposed to treat him good.

"Thomas?"

Mindy put her hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

He said nothing as he pulled her in for a hug. She really was his best friend...his only friend. Mindy wrapped her arms around him as she felt his tears fall on her shoulder.

"Thomas, I'm sorry. Was it something I said?"

Thomas shook his head. The three boys that picked on him the other day walked by and saw his tear-streaked face.

"Aww, did a little girl make the big dumb baby cry?" Jesse teased.

Mindy glared at them along with Thomas.

"Leave him alone!" she yelled.

"And what are you? His little pet? You his dog? Dumb animal can't stand up for himself?"

A growl rose from Thomas' throat. His fingers curled into a fist. The school bell rang making Jesse and the other boys run inside. Mindy pulled Thomas along.

"Come on", she said. "He's not worth it."

He continued to glare at the entrance to the school. He looked at Mindy and his features softened. She smiled and took his hand.

"It's okay. They won't hurt you now that I'm here."

She hugged him.

"I'll protect you."

Thomas hugged her back tightly. He held her and repeated what she said in his head.

_I won't let anyone hurt you._

They pulled away smiling at each other. Their fingers entertwined as they walked inside. This time, Mindy ignored all the stares as she thought about how she made Thomas smile. She was determined to make him smile more often.


	5. My Family

Thomas and Mindy sat under a tree at recess. She watched as he looked down at his sketchpad and started to draw. She was amazed by how good he was.

"Where did you learn to draw?"

Thomas shrugged. As far as he knew, he was always able to draw. It was the only thing that took his mind off things.

"Can you teach me how to draw?" Mindy asked.

He nodded as he showed her his picture. She looked and saw a drawing of an old woman.

"She's pretty", Mindy said. "Who is that?"

Thomas put his sketchpad down and held his arms together pretending he was rocking a baby. She smiled as she understood.

"That's your mama?"

He nodded. Thomas pointed at Mindy and pretended to rock a baby.

"Yes, I have a mama", she giggled. "What about your daddy?"

He frowned and shook his head. He never knew his father. As far as he knew, he didn't have a father. The only family he knew he had were Mama, Uncle Monty, Charlie and some cousins he only saw on rare occasions. Mindy frowned as she understood.

"You don't have a daddy?" she asked. "Me neither. At least not anymore."

Thomas looked at her confused.

"What I mean is my daddy's gone. Mama says he's dead to us. He left us and never came back."

He looked at her sad. He couldn't imagine someone important in his family like Luda Mae leaving them.

"I always ask myself why he left. Could it be I did something wrong? Did he hate me? Is that why he left me with Mama instead of taking me with him?"

Mindy began sniffling.

"Mama took me to meet a man name Jeremy after Daddy left", she said. "She told me he was going to be my new daddy. But I didn't want a new one, I wanted my daddy!"

Thomas hugged Mindy. He couldn't imagine someone coming into his family and replacing anyone. He turned the pages of his sketchpad until he found his drawing of the Hewitt house. Mindy looked at it and smiled.

"Is that your house?"

He nodded. Thomas pointed at her, then at him. He pointed at the drawing.

"You want me to come over to your house?" Mindy asked.

He nodded.

"Will I be able to meet your family?"

He nodded again. Mindy nodded her head too.

"Okay, I'll meet you out front after school", she said.

The school bell rang. Thomas closed his sketchpad and helped Mindy to her feet. He waved as he walked to his class.

"Bye, Thomas!" she said.

Mindy walked to her own class. She sat at her desk and looked at the clock. School wouldn't end for another few hours. Mindy could hardly focus on what the teacher was saying. Her thoughts wandered to her father. She looked out the window wondering if he really was dead. When he left, he didn't even tell her goodbye. Mindy opened her journal and began writing.

_Oct. 1951_

_Dear Journal,_

_I got a lot on my mind right now. I brought up Daddy to Thomas. I learned he doesn't have one either. I just don't get why Daddy left. What went wrong? Journal, I really need to know...is it possible for a man and woman to love each other forever? Can there really be a happily ever after for everyone like in the stories? When I grow up, will I have a happily ever after? Or will I be doomed to end up like Mama?_

_I'm so confused. Before we moved, Grandma told me what Mama and Daddy did was wrong. "Divorce is an abomination, marriage is for life." I'll never forget those words. What does it mean, though? If what they did was wrong, can I make it right? Is it even possible?_


	6. The Hewitts

Mindy's feet started to get sore as Thomas led her down a grassy plain. They walked down the dirt road from the school. His house was miles away from town.

"Thomas", Mindy moaned. "Is it much farther?"

Thomas nodded. He took her hand as they started walking through the tall grass. He was excited to bring her home for the first time. He knew Mama was going to love her. Luda Mae never had any daughters. Thomas smiled as his imagination began racing. He and Mindy were best friends. They were going to grow up together. If they were still friends by the time they were out of school, he was going to marry her. That way, he and Mindy will always be happy and Luda Maw would have a daughter. Everyone could get what they want that way.

"Thomas?"

Mindy stopped as they came to a wooded area full of trees. It looked dark in there. She wasn't afraid of the dark, but she was scared of wild animals.

"Do we have to go in there?" she asked.

Thomas nodded. His fingers entertwined with Mindy's as they began walking through the trees. Mindy wrapped her arms around his for protection.

"There aren't any coyotes or anything here, is there?" she asked.

He shook his head. The only time he saw coyotes were out in the open by the road. They continued walking until the trees began to thin out. They could see the sunlight again. Thomas pointed to the house ahead of them. Mindy gasped. It looked just like it did in the drawing.

"Thomas, your house is pretty!" she said.

Thomas pulled her along as they got closer to the house. They could see Luda Mae hanging freshly cleaned sheets on the clothesling out by the back.

"Tommy?" she called out. "Is that you, boy?"

Thomas ran ahead and hugged her. Mindy stood behind him waiting to be introduced. Thomas pointed at her and wrapped his arms around himself and hugged himself.

"Are you my boy's little friend?" Luda Mae asked.

"Yes, ma'am", Mindy answered. "My name's Mindy."

"Mindy...such a nice girl."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hewitt. You're nice too. So is Thomas."

"Now, now", she said. "You're a friend of the family now. You can call him Tommy if you want."

Thomas began blushing. Mindy smiled.

"Aww, you're blushing, Tommy!"

He smiled. He liked the way she called him Tommy. The door slammed open as a man carrying a beer bottle came walking outside.

"Who's the girl, Mama?" he asked Luda Mae.

"Manners, Charlie", she said. "This is Mindy. She's Tommy's friend."

"This purty little thing?"

He looked at Mindy. She stood next to Thomas feeling a bit scared of Charlie. Thomas held her hand making Charlie smirk.

"Looks like we got us a little couple here", he said. "Looks like Tommy's got a girlfriend."

Thomas glared as he blushed furiously.

"A girlfriend?" Luda Mae gasped. "But he's so young!"

"Not too young it seems."

Mindy stood there awkwardly. Her Thomas' girlfriend? She blushed at the thought. They were barely getting to know each other. A tow truck drove up the driveway and parked near the house. An older man around the same age as Luda Mae stepped out of the truck and walked over to them.

"Monty, this is Tommy's friend, Mindy", Luda Mae said.

"Nice to meet you", Mindy nervously said.

"Same to you, missy", Uncle Monty said.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Luda Mae asked.

"I'd love to", Mindy answered.

Thomas took her hand and led her inside.


	7. Her Scent

Mindy carefully observed the directions Thomas was giving her. She looked down at her own piece of paper and noticed hers looked nothing like his drawing. His had smooth, clean and straight lines while hers looked messy, crooked and had erase marks everywhere.

"You're an artist, Tommy", Mindy said. "You should do something like this when you get a job."

Thomas tilted his head to the side. He had never thought about having a career by drawing. He always thought he would work at the meat factory like almost everyone in town had. Mindy sighed as she picked up her eraser and rubbed it against the paper.

"Tommy, I'm just no good at this", she said. "I don't think I'm cut out to be an artist. You're so much better than me."

Thomas shook his head. He sat behind her and took her drawing hand into his. He ran her hand across the paper as if he was drawing to show her how it's done. As Thomas showed her how to draw, he couldn't help but inhale the scent of her hair. It was nice, something that he wasn't used to. The way Mindy smelled reminded him of fresh spring flowers spewing across a babbling brook...with a hint of lemon. Thomas smelled himself and noticed he did not smell nice at all. He smelled like sweat and dirt.

"Tommy, Mindy!" Luda Mae called. "Supper!"

Thomas was snapped out of his little world as Mindy put her notebook down. She turned to face him.

"Let's go", she said.

He nodded and let go of her. They got up and went downstairs to the dining room. Mindy sat next to Thomas as Uncle Monty set the table.

"Were you two having fun up there?" Charlie asked with a perverted smile.

Mindy knew now she wasn't going to like him that much. His smiles were never ones that were comforting. They always made her uncomfortable and nervous.

"What were you doing?" Luda Mae asked.

"Tommy was teaching me how to draw. He's very good at it, but I'm not."

"Give it some time, honey. The more you practice, you'll get better. Now, why don't you say grace, dear?"

Mindy bowed her head and closed her eyes.

"Our father, we thank you for this bounty which has been set before us. In your name we pray. Amen."

"Amen", everyone except Thomas repeated.

Charlie began passing out the food.

"Will you need a ride back home?" Luda Mae asked. "Monty can drive you home."

"I would like that very much, thank you", Mindy said.

"Where do you live?"

"In town. It's closer to the school than out here. Does Tommy always walk to school?"

"I'm afraid so. Monty works and I work. Charlie stays here and drinks all day."

"All that walking's good fer the boy", Charlie said.

"What if he gets tired?" she asked.

"He can suck it up and be a man!"

Thomas glanced at him mad. He hated it when Charlie called him weak like that. One of these days he would prove that he was not. He was going to prove he wouldn't be someone anyone would want to mess with. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Mindy wrapped his arms around him.

"You poor boy", she whispered.

He slightly smiled and hugged her back. He made sure no one was watching as he breathed in her scent again.


	8. Her Family

Uncle Monty drove Mindy home. She sat in the middle seeing how Thomas came along. She wanted him to meet her parents.

"Are you nervous?"

Thomas nodded. He was always scared of meeting new people. What if her parents were like everyone else? Would they call him a freak? Retard? Dumb animal? Would they laugh at him? Mindy held his hand in reassurance.

"It'll be okay", she said. "They're just going to say hi."

He looked at her still feeling unsure. This was not something she could promise him. She couldn't control what her parents could do. Thomas looked out the window waiting for them to arrive.

* * *

><p>Mindy frowned as she watched him look out the window. She was worried about Thomas. What if her parents really do act mean to him? Would he not want to be her friend anymore? Mindy looked ahead as Uncle Monty drove.<p>

"I appreciate the ride, sir", she said.

He just grunted a response. She could tell he wasn't one for much talk. Mindy wrapped her arms around her legs. She hoped she was doing a good thing by introducing Thomas. She sighed as she laid her head down on her knees and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Thomas looked at Mindy and noticed she looked a little sleepy. She was sitting with her head on her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs. She couldn't have been comfortable like that. He scooted next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Mindy looked at him surprised.<p>

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Thomas shook his head. He gently pulled her so her head was laying on his lap. She didn't bother to pull away. She willingly laid down on his lap, she trusted him. Mindy put her hand on Thomas' legs as she pulled her feet onto the seat.

"Thank you", she yawned.

He smiled as he nodded. Thomas watched as she drifted off to sleep. He looked at Uncle Monty who was focusing on the road and nothing else. He looked back at Mindy and smiled. He lifted his hand and stroked her hair. He noticed she didn't cry out when his fingers got caught in the tangles and knots. Her hair felt so soft. It was almost as tangled and knotted his hair was, but he thought hers was more nice.

"Tommy", Uncle Monty said parking the truck. "Wake her up. Tell her we're here."

Thomas shook Mindy. She blinked her eyes as she sat up.

"Are we there?" she asked.

He nodded. He opened the door on his side and helped her out. Mindy took his hand and walked to the front door. She opened the door and stepped inside.

"Mama? Jeremy?"

"Mindy!" her mother said. "Where have you been? Your father and I were about to call the sheriff!"

"Well SORRY", Mindy said. "I was at my friend's house. Can I help it if he lives out of town?"

Thomas looked at her worried. Was it his fault she was in trouble? He covered his face with his hands as her parents looked at him.

"Who's this?" Jeremy asked.

"This is Tommy", Mindy answered. "He's my best friend."

"Why is he covering his face like that?"

"He's very shy."

"Can the boy talk?"

"No, he can't. He can't talk at all."

She wrapped his arms around him and laid her head on her shoulder.

"But I like him just the same. Tommy's my best friend."


	9. Her Turn

_Nov. 1951_

_Dear Journal,_

_I don't think Mama and Jeremy like Tommy. I saw the looks on their faces. Tommy was hiding behind me and they looked at him like he was a wild. They just pretended to be nice to him and told me he was hideous! What is everyone's problem? There is nothing wrong with him! I know his face is messed up, but do you think I care? Why does everyone think he's stupid? If he can't talk, he can't talk. That doesn't mean he's dumb! This whole town is full of idiots. The only people who seem smart to me are Tommy and his family. If it's alright with them, I'm going to be spending all my free time with them. I can keep taking drawing lessons with Tommy. His mama can teach me how to cook if I wanted to learn. Maybe I could help Uncle Monty with work if he needed it. Anything as long as it doesn't involve Charlie. He scares me._

Mindy closed her journal as she sat on the school steps. She looked around the entrance waiting for Thomas. She couldn't see him anywhere. It wasn't like him to be late. Was he alright? Mindy stood up in case he was there, but didn't know where he was.

"Tommy?" she called. "Tommy, where are you?"

Thomas was nowhere to be found. Mindy started to get worried. Was he at home, sick? Why would he miss school for anything else?

"Look who it is", she heard. "It's Hewitt's pet bitch!"

Mindy glared as she saw Jesse and his boys.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" she asked. "Tommy's not here."

"Aww, is the dog missing her master?" the boys teased.

"I am not a dog", she said getting mad. "Tommy's not my master, he's my friend."

"If he's your friend, then where is he? You sure he didn't ditch you? Or did you ditch him?"

"You're nuts if you think I'd ever ditch him. Go find something better to do."

Mindy picked up her backpack and walked off. She looked around the schoolyard hoping she'd find Thomas around somewhere. Mindy fell over as she felt something hard and sharp hit her in the back of the head. She looked next to her and found a rock laying in the grass.

"Get her!" Jesse yelled.

Mindy looked up to see Jesse and the other boys holding rocks in their hands. They pulled their arms back and threw the rocks at her. Mindy started crying as she screamed for them to stop.

"Stop! Leave me alone! Why are you doing this?"

"Freak!" they yelled. "Hewitt bitch!"

"Stop it!" she cried.

Jesse picked up another rock and threw it at Mindy. It hit her in the middle of her forehead, right between the eyes. Mindy fell to the ground unconscious as blood trickled down her face. The group scattered across the schoolyard except for Jesse. He stood over Mindy waiting for her to get up. When he saw that she wouldn't, he kicked her body trying to get a reaction from her. She did nothing. He looked around and saw a huge rock. He picked it up with both hands and held it over her head ready to drop it. Jesse froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder pull him away from Mindy. He heard a deep growl as he slowly turned around. He came face to face with a pair of angry brown eyes.

"Hewitt!"


	10. What He Done

Thomas frowned as he carried Mindy on his back. She wasn't heavy or anything, but he was worried if she was going to be okay. When Thomas came to school, he was excited to see Mindy. He was going to show her a mask that he worked all night on. He found a dead coyote by the house and used it's fur to make a mask. It covered only his mouth and now. When he arrived, he saw Jesse standing over her with a giant rock in his hands. If he dropped it on her head, he could've seriously hurt her, even kill her. He pulled him away from her to protect her. Jesse tried to throw the rock at him, but Thomas for the first time in his life fought back. He hit Jesse in the face with his fist and dragged him behind the school where no one could see them. He took a knife from his pocket and began cutting around his face. Thomas grabbed the loose skin and pulled it off of Jesse's bones leaving him to bleed to death.

Mindy laid on the grass unmoving just the way Thomas found her when he first came. He picked her up and left the school. Right now, he carried her down the dirt road to his house. Luda Mae would be able to help her. Charlie would be able to help Thomas. They had to do something about Jesse's body. If anyone found it, they could take Thomas to juvenille hall or prison or something.

"Tommy?"

Thomas stopped as he reached the butcher shop Luda Mae worked at. He saw her standing by the door as she arrived for work.

"Tommy, what ae you doing here?" she asked. "You should be in school, young man."

Thomas whimpered as he walked to her. Luda Mae gasped as she saw Mindy's bloody face and Jesse's blood on Thomas' clothes.

"What happened?" she asked. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. Luda Mae picked up Mindy off his back and carried her inside. She picked up the phone behind the counter and dialed a number.

"Charlie, you'd better get down here. Looks like Tommy's gotten into some big trouble. He's going to need our help."

She hung up the phone and turned to Thomas.

"Charlie's comming, son", Luda Mae said. "He'll help you take care of whatever you've done. Go clean up and I'll take care of Mindy."

Thomas nodded as he looked at Mindy worried. Was she going to be okay? He went into the men's bathroom and started washing the blood from his arms and face.

* * *

><p>Charlie drove up to the butcher shop expecting Thomas to be with Mama crying his eyes out. Whenever he got into trouble, he's always go to Mama for help. He wondered what could've happened this time. It must've been bad if Luda Mae called Charlie out there. Charlie got out of the truck and walked inside. He was shocked to see Thomas sitting on a stool with a blood soaked shirt. Luda Mae was washing the blood from Mindy's face while singing "Hush Little Baby".<p>

"Tommy, what the hell have you done now?" he asked.

Thomas whimpered as he looked down at the floor.

"Whatever he did, he needs help fixing it", Luda Mae said. "Tommy, go with Charlie and show him what you did. He'll help you."

He nodded as he went out to the truck with Charlie. He pointed in the direction of the town. Thomas was scared of what Charlie was going to do when he saw Jesse's body. What would Mama do when she heard?

"Tommy, you're in serious trouble, boy", Charlie said. "I don't like cleaning up other people's messes."

Thomas looked down ashamed. He pointed at the school telling him to stop. Luckily classes had already begun so there was no one outside. They got out of the truck and walked to the back of the school where Thomas showed Charlie Jesse's face-less body.


	11. My Hero

Thomas watched as Charlie tied a rock to Jesse's body. They dragged the body from the school and threw it in the back of the truck. Now they were at a creek ready to dump the body.

"You were sloppy, Tommy", Charlie said.

Thomas tilted his head confused. What did that mean? Was it because he couldn't hide the body himself?

"Look at ya, boy. Ya got blood everywhere. I'm gonna have ta teach ya ta be more neater."

He was starting to feel a little scared. Did that mean Charlie wasn't mad at him? What did he mean be more neater? He approved of this? Thomas only killed Jesse because he crossed the line. He had gotten used to all the bullying, but he had no right to mess with Mindy. Charlie pushed the body into the creek where it sank to the bottom.

"Come on, Tommy", he said. "Let's go check on yer little friend."

Thomas nodded as he ran back to the truck. He hoped Mindy was alright. Had she woken up yet? Thomas whined as he watched Charlie take his time getting into the truck. He stopped by the bushes to use the bathroom taking his sweet time. It was times like this Thomas wished he could drive. He would never have to wait for Charlie like this.

* * *

><p><em>"Hush, little baby don't say a word<em>

_Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird"_

"Mama?" Mindy moaned.

She opened her eyes to see Luda Mae wrapping her head in bandages.

"Mrs. Hewitt?"

"It's alright, dear", Luda Mae said. "You can call me Mama if you want. I'd be honored if you do. I never had a little girl of my own."

Mindy smiled as she closed her eyes again.

"How did I get here?" she asked.

"Tommy brought you here. He carried you all the way from school and protected you from those boys. My brave boy."

"Tommy is brave, isn't he? Where is he now?"

"He's with Charlie", Luda Mae answered. "They're fixing whatever Tommy did."

"What did he do?"

"He must've gotten into a fight or something", she answered. "When he brought you here, he had blood on him!"

"Blood?" Mindy gasped. "Is he alright? He's not hurt, is he?"

"No, he doesn't have a scratch on him. It was all the other boy's blood."

The door opened as Thomas and Charlie walked in.

"Tommy!"

Thomas looked at Mindy and ran to her side. Her eyes widened as she saw the mask he wore over his mouth and nose. She lifted her hand and ran her fingers across it.

"What are you wearing?" she asked.

"Do you like it?" Luda Mae asked.

"I think it's a nice mask. But, Tommy..."

She pulled the strings that tied the mask behind Thomas' head and pulled it away.

"I like your face. I want to see you, Tommy. The real you. I don't want to see you hide behind a mask. You're too brave for that."

Thomas began blushing. He smiled and shook his head. He didn't think he was brave. He always wanted to hide at home and never let anyone see him.

"Tommy, you are brave. You were so brave if you protected me from Jesse."

Mindy took his hand in hers and squeezed it in encouragement.

"You're my hero, Tommy", she said. "You're my hero."

Thomas looked at their hands together and at Mindy with wide eyes. He had never been anyone's hero before. Mindy pulled his hand toward her face and let him touch her face. Thomas gently ran his hand across her face. Her skin felt so soft, much unlike his own.

"Thank you, Tommy. I owe you my life."

He looked at her confused. What would she do now?

"Tommy, for what you did, you deserve a reward", Mindy said. "Close your eyes."

A reward? Thomas killed a boy. He didn't deserve a reward of any kind. Obeying Mindy's order, he closed his eyes. He opened them again when he felt soft cool lips pressed against his cheek.


	12. I Think I'm in Love

Thomas' heart was beating fast as he laid down in bed. He still couldn't believe Mindy actually kissed him. No one ever wanted to kiss him before. The main reason was his face. He also couldn't believe she wanted to look at his face. Everyone always told him to cover his face so they didn't have to see it.

"_I like your face, Tommy."_

Thomas clutched his chest as he felt his heart race at the sound of her voice. He got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach as he thought about Mindy's smiling face. Thomas started to get nervous. He never felt like this before. Was he starting to get sick or something? He crawled out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen where Luda Mae was washing dished. He gently tugged on her dress to let her know he was there.

"Tommy?" she said. "What are you doing up? It's past your bedtime."

Thomas put his hands around his throat and made choking noises. Luda Mae knelt next to him.

"Are you sick?" she asked.

He nodded. She felt his forehead for a fever, but found nothing. He wasn't warm and he didn't feel cold.

"What's wrong?"

Thomas wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"You have a tummy ache?" Luda Mae asked.

He shook his head. He then put his hand over her heart and started tapping his chest to show his heart was beating fast.

"Did you eat anything bad?" Luda Mae asked.

Thomas shook his head. He took a pencil and a piece of paper from the counter and wrote.

_Mindy_

"What about Mindy?"

He pointed at her name and tapped his chest again. Luda Mae gasped as a tear came to her eye. She pulled Thomas closed and hugged him.

"Oh, Tommy! My precious boy! You're not sick, dear. What you're feeling, that means you're falling in love!"

Thomas looked at her confused. What was love?

* * *

><p><em>When the moon would rise I'd close my eyes and dream of you and me<em>

Mindy laid her her bed as she slept soundly. Her parents were not happy to find out she skipped school because she was picked on by a group of boys. They appreciated Uncle Monty bringing her home so she could get some rest after Luda Mae bandaged her head.

_And tomorrow's when I'd dream again and in my dreams I'd see_

_Mindy sat with her back pressed against Thomas'. She sighed as she leaned back pressed her face into his back._

_"Tommy, why did you protect me from Jesse?"_

_Thomas looked at her confused. Wasn't it obvious? He turned around to face her. Thomas was wearing another mask to hide his face. Mindy shook her head as she chuckled. She reached behind his head an untied his mask, taking it off._

_You fly away to a wonderous brand new day_

_And we'd sail up there so high, we could touch the sky_

_We'd fly, we'd soar just you forevermore_

_And the stars shine in your eyes, we can touch the sky_

_You and me_

_Mindy ran her hands along his face. Her fingers lightly touched the imperfections by his mouth and nose. She leaned in and softly kissed the corner of his mouth by the dead skin. Thomas raised his hands and softly touched her face. Mindy gently tilted her head towards his hands. She loved his touch. Being with him made her happy. She felt like she could be herself around him._

_Yeah, yeah... And we'll dance upon the clouds_

_And I'll love you 'til I die, we __can touch the sky_

_You and me_

_Thomas smiled as he opened his mouth. At first nothing but heavy breathing come out._

_"I...l-love...you..."_


	13. Killing

_Dec. 1951_

_Dear Journal,_

_I hate Mama and Jeremy. I just hate them! How could Mama do this to me? How could she do this to Daddy? She did this with Daddy first, not Jeremy. I guess now they won't have any time for me. If it's alright with Tommy and his family, I should just stay at his house. Mama probably won't want me around much longer. She and Jeremy have something more important than me to deal with. Looks like it's just you and me now, Journal. You and Tommy are the only people I can trust. Mama lost mine when she married Jeremy._

Mindy frowned as she looked around the schoolyard. Two days passed since Thomas protected her from Jesse. Mindy had been going to school like normal again. The only problem was Thomas hadn't been coming. She was starting to worry if there was something wrong.

"Mindy?"

Mindy turned around to see Thomas' teacher, Mr. Hanson.

"Yes, sir?" she asked.

"I'm going to see your friend, Hewitt", he said. "Do you know where he lives?"

Mindy took this as an opportunity. If he was going to Thomas' house, she could hitch a ride. This way she could see if he was alright.

"Yes, sir", she said. "I can show you where he lives."

* * *

><p>Mindy watched as the Hewitt residence came into view. Mr. Hanson drove straight ahead toward it. As soon as he parked ouitside the house, Mindy hopped out of his car and ran toward the front door. She knocked as Mr. Hanson came to the door with her.<p>

"Hello, Mindy!" Luda Mae answered. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Mama. Is Tommy home?"

"He's upstairs, dear."

Mindy ran inside as Luda Mae stayed with Mr. Hanson.

"And what can I do for you?"

"I'm Thomas' teacher", he said. "I was hoping I could talk to you about your son's behavior and absences in my class, Mrs. Hewitt."

* * *

><p>"Tommy!" Mindy called as she climbed up the stairs. "Tommy? It's me, Mindy."<p>

He looked in his room and found him drawing a picture. She tip toed behind him to see what he was drawing. On the paper, she saw the image of herself. Thomas was drawing a picture of Mindy. on the top corner of the paper, there were little hearts. Mindy gasped outloud. Thomas turned around and quickly covered the drawing.

"Tommy, I didn't mean to scare you" she apologized.

Mindy started feeling a little nervous. Did Thomas like her? Did he LIKE-like her? She never had a boy have a crush on her. It was true, she liked Thomas, but she was worried she would scare him away seeing how she was his only friend. Would he know how to handle a girlfriend? Thomas and Mindy jumped as they heard a loud noise come from downstairs.

"Mama?" Mindy called.

She and Thomas ran downstairs to see if Luda Mae was okay. They went into the living room to see Mr. Hanson on the floor laying in a pool of his own blood. Luda Mae stood above him with a shovel in her hands looking angry.

"There is nothing wrong with my boy!" she yelled.

"M-M-Mama?" Mindy said. "Is he dead?"

Thomas rolled Mr. Hanson over and pressed his ear to his chest. He heard nothing but silence. There was no heartbeat. Thomas nodded to Mindy's question. She backed away frightened. Luda Mae just killed Thomas' teacher.


	14. A Baby

Mindy's hands shook as she watched Thomas and Charlie drag Mr. Hanson's body out of the house. She looked at Luda Mae who put the shovel down and walked toward her.

"W-why?" Mindy asked. "Why'd you do it, Mama?"

"He said some bad things about my precious Tommy", she explained. "He said if Tommy didn't start behaving himself, he was going to be kicked out of school. Then he said he was going to find out what Tommy did to that boy that hurt you and tell the police."

"What did Tommy do?"

"From what Charlie told me, Tommy killed the boy. They hid the body where no one will find it."

Mindy shook her head. All of this just to protect her and Thomas. Tears came to her eyes as she came to realize Thomas and Luda Mae were murderers.

"What's going to happen now?"

"We'll never speak of this again", Luda Mae said. "We'll pretend that this never happened."

"What about Tommy? Will he still get kicked out of school?"

"He might not go back to school. You don't want that poor boy getting ridiculed by more children, do you?"

"No", Mindy said. "But school won't be the same without him. He's my best friend. What will I do without him?"

Thomas walked back into the house all dirty. Mindy walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He looked at her confused to why she was doing this.

"Mama said you won't be going back to school", she cried. "She told me what you did to Jesse."

Thomas felt scared. Did this mean she didn't want to be friends with him anymore? Who would want to be friends with a killer?

"I don't mind, Tommy. You saved my life, but I may not see you again."

"Yes, you will", Luda Mae said. "You're welcome to come here anytime you want. Mindy, can you tell us why you came here in the first place?"

"My parents", she said. "Mama told me she's going to have a baby."

"A baby? But, why aren't you happy?"

"Why is Mama having a baby if she already has me? Jeremy's happy. He's going to have his own kid and act like I don't exist. Mama and Jeremy will have their baby and forget all about me."

Thomas felt sorry for her, but he knew she was probably wrong. Mama didn't forget about Charlie after Thomas was born. He hugged her back trying to make her feel better.

"Honey, they won't forget about you", Luda Mae said. "Look at my boys. I didn't forget about Charlie when Thomas was born. I loved them both the same."

"But, Jeremy isn't my daddy", Mindy said. "He'll be happy he has his own kid. He won't want me around."

"He will. He may not be your daddy, but you still have your mama there."

Luda Mae went into the kitchen to clean up. Mindy and Thomas stood in the living room wrapped in each other's arms. Mindy smiled as she closed her eyes and sighed. Having thomas with her made her feel good. He made her happy.

"What do you think?" she asked. "Should I go home?"

Thomas nodded and shook his head.

"Not yet?" she asked.

He nodded. His heart started beating fast as Mindy looked up at him and smiled.

"You're the best friend I've ever had, Tommy."

She snuggled into his chest. Thomas put his hands on her face and gently raised her head to look at him.

"What are you doing?" Mindy asked.

Thomas closed his eyes as he leaned in to kiss her. Mindy blushed but closed her eyes as well as his lips came crashing down on hers.


	15. Growing Up

l3: Tommy and Mindy are around the same age, 12 years old. in In Think I'm in Love, the italics with no quotation marks are the lyrics to a song that fit the moment. the rest of the words in italics are a dream Mindy was having.

so all my readers won't get confused: if i write in _italics_, it means someone's thinking, someone's dreaming or it's the lyrics to a song.

* * *

><p>Mindy wrapped her arms around her school books. Luda Mae meant it when she said Thomas wasn't going back to school. He dropped out of school and never returned. School just wasn't the same without him. Mindy spent her school days alone with no friends. After that incident with Jesse and his friends, she was branded as the "Hewitt bitch".<p>

Mindy was now 17 and in her final year of high school. She hated everyone there: Jesse's friends, the girls who whispered behind her back. Mama and Jeremy paid her no mind, they were happy with Mindy's half sister, Francis.

Thomas and Mindy continued to be friends in all the years they were apart. She would go to his house and see him every weekend when she wasn't busy with school. He would continue to give her art lessons like he promised. The more Mindy and Thomas saw each other, the more they fell in love with each other. He watched as she grew more beautiful from a girl to a woman. Not once was she ever mean to him or stopped seeing him for anything else. Thomas' love for her grew stronger as they grew up.

Mindy's feelings for Thomas grew as well. She only liked him when they were kids, but now that they were teenagers, she was feeling something more for him. Thomas' hair grew long til it reached his shoulders. His body grew stronger and a little buffer, probably from working around home. He continued to hide his face with a leather mask that he only took off for Mindy. His deep brown eyes remained the same which always drew her in for a kiss. Mindy never told anyone, but she knew she was in love with Thomas.

* * *

><p>"Tommy!" Luda Mae called. "Tommy, Mindy's here!"<p>

She hugged Mindy as Thomas came running.

"How are you, dear? You doing good in school?"

"I suppose", Mindy sighed. "It's just not the same without Tommy."

"I'm sorry, but you know I had to do what was best to protect my boy."

Thomas ran toward Mindy and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Hi, Tommy!" she said. "I've missed you."

He pointed at himself and then at her as if to say "I missed you." Mindy untied the leather mask from the back of his head and leaned in for a kiss. He pulled her upstairs where they picked up pencils and paper to start drawing.

"How are things around here?" Mindy asked.

Thomas shrugged. Same old, same old. Nothing new happening.

"Same here", she said. "I'm almost done in school you know. I don't know what I'll be doing after I graduate. What'll you be doing?"

He turned the pages of his sketchbook to show her one of his drawings.

"The meat factory? You're going to work there?"

Thomas nodded. Mindy sighed.

"So you already have a job. You'll be too busy for me then."

He shook his head. He pointed at her and then at himself. He pointed at the picture and hugged her.

"You want me to work at the factory too?"

He nodded.

"That way we'll be working together and always be together?"

He nodded again. Mindy smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"You're so smart, Tommy. I never would've thought of that!"

Thomas smiled as he turned the pages to show her his drawing of the house. He pointed at her and at the drawing.

"What are you saying now?" she asked.

He pointed at her again and the drawing again.

"You...want me...to live here?"

Thomas nodded excitedly.


	16. Plans

Mindy sighed as she watched her parents take pictures of Francis on her new bike. What else was new? Ever since she came along, that's all they've been doing. Taking pictures, recording everything she does. Mindy had to tell them about what she wanted to do after graduation. She wanted to tell them about moving in with Thomas. She knew they didn't like him, but they could get over it. Mindy was old enough to make her own decisions. If she wanted to live with Thomas, she was going to do it. She had to tell them that way they wouldn't think she ran away or something.

"Mama?" Mindy said. "Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"Mommy, Daddy!" Francis called. "Watch me!"

"We're watching, sweetie", their mother said smiling.

"Well...I'm almost 18 now", Mindy said. "And I'm almost done with school."

"What's your point?" Jeremy asked.

"After I graduate, I suppose you'll want me out of the house."

"You suppose correct."

"Alright, Jeremy", Mindy said annoyed. "I get it, you want me gone. Anyway. Mama, what would you say if I found a home of my own?"

"That's nice", he mother said not paying attention.

"It's outside of town."

"That's nice."

"Mama, are you listening?"

"Mommy, look!" Francis said.

"I'm looking, baby."

Mindy shook her head and walked away. It's obvious no one cared about her. She went to her room and picked up her journal. It was almost full, she just needed to write one more entry.

_May 1957_

_Dear Journal,_

_Can't believe we made it this far. In a few weeks I'll be graduating and finished with school for good. I got big plans after graduation. I'm going to pack up my stuff and move in with Tommy. Yeah, that's right. Tommy invited me to move in with him. That...sweet boy. I can't believe I just said that. But it's true. I do think Tommy's a sweet boy. He's always been so kind to me, unlike some people I could mention (Jeremy). He and I are going to get jobs at the meat factory. I wonder what we could do there? *sigh* I'm so grateful for all that Tommy's doing for me. Giving me a home, a job. How will I be able to repay him?_

Mindy stared into open space as she absent-mindedly began doodling on the page around the words. She couldn't wait to get out of the house and move in with Tommy. She couldn't wait to live with his family. Luda Mae who was like a real mother to her. Uncle Monty may nt be very talkative, but he was nice. Mindy had to remember to stay away from Charlie. He still scared her.

"Mindy, dinner!" her mother called.

Mindy looked down at the page and for the first time noticed what she was doing. She doodled little hearts and wrote inside them.

_M+T. Mindy + Tommy_

She looked around to make sure no one was looking. Mindy picked up her journal and held it close to her chest.

"Oh, Tommy..."

She closed her journal and went to join her family for dinner. She sat down as everyone started eating.

"So you'll be leaving after graduation?" Jeremy asked.

"I sure will", Mindy answered.

"Where are you going to live?"

"You remember my friend? Thomas Hewitt?"

"That little freak with the face?" her mother asked.

"He's not a freak, Mama! He's just sick. It's something he's had forever."

"Exactly. He's a freak. Anyway, what about him?"

"He and his family invited me to live with them. Tommy's getting me a job at the meat factory."

"Now why would you want to work at a stinky meat factory?"

"So Tommy and I could be together", Mindy said. "And I don't want to be rude. He's my best friend and he's doing something nice for me."

"Amazing how someone who can't talk can do something like that", Jeremy said.

"You're really pissing me off, Jeremy."

"Mindy!" her mother said covering Francis' ears. "Language, please! You know better!"

"Piss off!" Mindy said. "I'm all grown up, I can do what I want!"

"No, you can't!" Jeremy said. "As long as you live in my house, you'll follow my rules!"

"Fine! But when I graduate, I'll leave and you'll never have to deal with me again! You'll get what you always wanted."


	17. I Did It

Thomas looked through his closet trying to find something nice to wear. He wanted to be there when Mindy graduated from high school. He didn't want to sit in the crowd with the rest of the guests, but he would be watching where Mindy could see him. He couldn't wait to see her. After graduation, she would be leaving her home and moving in with him. He sighed as he picked out a boring white shirt and a tie. It was supposed to be his new uniform for when he and Mindy started their jobs at the meat factory, but it was the only thing nice he had so they'd have to do.

"Tommy, you ready yet, boy?" Charlie called.

Thomas shook his head to himself and changed into his clothes. He smiled as he thought about how proud he was of Mindy. She went on to finish school after he dropped out. She didn't fall behind. She managed to learn more and became smarter than him while all he did was work around with Charlie and learn to skin animals.

"Tommy!" Charlie called again. "Hurry up or we're leaving without ya!"

Thomas looked in a mirror and frowned as he saw his face. He wished he wasn't so hideous as other people called him. Luda Mae took him to see doctors but there was nothing they could do. Whatever was wrong with his face was something he'd have forever. Thomas picked up his mask and tied it around his head hiding his mouth and nose. He ran downstairs where Charlie and Luda Mae were waiting for him.

"Oh, don't my boy look handsome?" Luda Mae said smiling.

"Come on, let's get this over with", Charlie grumbled as he grabbed a beer from the kitchen before walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Mindy sat with her graduating class not paying attention to the speeches from the principal and other people. She kept looking through the audience trying to find Thomas. She hoped he was there to see her complete her school years. It would be nice if the rest of his family showed up, but Thomas being there meant the most to her.<p>

"Hey, get up!" someone next to her whispered.

Mindy's attention went back to the ceremony as the students in her row stood up to get their diplomas. They walked up to the stage where the principal was shaking hands and handing out diplomas. Mindy looked at the audience once again to try and find Thomas. She sighed as she saw no one. Not even her family showed up. Everything was always about Francis, not Mindy. She looked to the side by a tree where she saw someone waving. Mindy grinned.

"Tommy."

She would recognize that mask anywhere. Mindy paid attention as she shook the principal's hand and recieved her diploma. She raised it in the air and waved back at Thomas. She went back to her seat and waited for everyone else to recieve their diplomas. Mindy stood and threw her cap into the air along with everyone else. She turned to the crowd and ran through to get to Thomas and the others.

"Tommy!" she cried in joy as she wrapped her arms around him. "Tommy, I did it!"

Thomas smiled as he hugged her back. Mindy lifted the bottom of his mask just enough to expose his lips. He almost pulled it back down, but stopped as she covered his lips with hers.

"And we're so proud of you!" Luda Mae said.

"Thank you, Mama."

"Yeah, yeah", Charlie said bored. "Can we leave now?"

"We need to pick up Mindy's things", Luda Mae said. "She's going to be living with us."


	18. Coming Home

_is anyone still reading this? :(_

* * *

><p>Mindy gave Charlie directions to her house to pick up her stuff. She smiled as Thomas wrapped his arm around her shoulders.<p>

"Are there any parties or celebrations your parents planned for you tonight?" Luda Mae asked.

"Are you kidding?" Mindy asked. "They weren't even at the graduation ceremony. You were there, you didn't see them."

"Funking, deadbeats", Charlie mumbled.

"Charlie, language! Would you like us to throw a celebration for you? You deserve it?"

"No thanks", Mindy said. "Just being here with you and Tommy's enough."

Thomas hugged her as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. They stopped in front of Mindy's house and parked the car ready for her things.

"Mama?" she called as she opened the door. "Mama? Jeremy?"

She found everyone in the living room watching Francis playing dress-up. Mindy glared at them all. They skipped her graduation ceremony just to be with their youngest daughter. It was like Mindy didn't matter, like she didn't even exist.

"Hey, I'm home!" she yelled trying to get her attention.

"That's nice", her mother said.

"Do you even care? Do you care at all that I'm leaving now? You've ignored me ever since we moved here, do you hate me or something?"

Jeremy stood up and walked toward her.

"Do want the truth?" he asked. "You want to hear why you don't matter? That's because you're worthless! Your daddy abandoned you for a reason. I'm not your daddy, I never will be. You don't have one anymore."

Mindy fought back tears as she glared at Jeremy.

"What does that have to do with Mama?"

"Your mother?" Jeremy asked. "You're just a reminder of your daddy. She wants you gone. Seeing you everyday reminds her of that rotten father of yours. And your mother hates reminders."

Tears rolled down Mindy's cheeks from his hateful words. She had no place in this family. They didn't want her, none of them.

"Don't worry about it", she said. "Because I'm leaving! I just came to get my things. You'll never have to see my face again!"

She ran into her bedroom sobbing. She pulled a suitcase from under her bed and started packing her things.

"I hate them!" she said to herself. "I hate them! I hate all of them!"

"You say something?" Jeremy yelled.

"I hate you!" she yelled again. "I hate you and Mama and Francis! I hate all of you!"

Mindy picked up her suitcase and ran out the front door. She threw it in the back of the car and wrapped her arms around Thomas as she cried on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Luda Mae asked.

"Can we just go?" Mindy asked. "I want to get away from here. Far away from here."

"They hurt ya?" Charlie asked.

Thomas growled as he thought of anyone hurting her. He hugged her tight as she continued to cry.

"They...they said they don't want me anymore", Mindy said. "They said I'm just a reminder that they hated."

Luda Mae wrapped her arms around her as well. It was like Thomas all over again. She remembered finding him in a dumpster just minutes after he was born. Luda Mae knew that Mindy and Thomas were alike. Both of them were unwanted by their families and had Luda Mae to take care of them.

* * *

><p>Thomas took Mindy out by the woods close to his house. She was still upset and he was getting worried. She hadn't spoken a word to him since they arrived home and unpacked her stuff in the room next to his.<p>

"What now, Tommy?" she asked. "I'm an orphan. I've been disowned by my parents. No one wants me."

Thomas shook his head. That was not true. He wanted her. Mama wanted her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly in a hug. Mindy sighed as she pressed herself against him.

"I wish you could talk", she said. "I wish I knew what you were thinking."

Thomas looked at her sad. He wanted to talk to her, but he was afraid to. He never knew how to express himself in words. Thomas hadn't spoken in so long, he doubted he'd be able to talk. The only way he knew how to say what he was thinking was by doing things. He took Mindy's hand into his. She looked at him curious to what he was going to do.

"What is it, Tommy?" she asked. "Tell me."

Thomas brought Mindy's hand to his chest close to his heart. Mindy looked at her hand confused for a moment. She didn't know what he was trying to say. She looked down ashamed that she couldn't read his actions. Thomas frowned. Mindy probably didn't understand because he had never done this before. What could he do to make her understand? He placed both of his hands on the sides of her face to make her look at him.

"Tommy, what are you trying to say?" Mindy asked.

He pulled her in for a kiss. It wasn't like all the other kisses they would normally have. This time Mindy wrapped her arms around his neck as Thomas wrapped his around the small of her back and around her shoulder. Their first serious kiss.

"Atta boy, Tommy", Charlie softly said as he watched from the porch of the house.


	19. Teaching Tommy Love

Thomas watched Mindy as she snuggled beneath her blankets as she drifted off to sleep. He still felt his lips tingling from that kiss they had before. Like Mama said, he was in love. He was just sad he wasn't able to tell Mindy he loved her. Kissing her meant nothing seeing as how they always kissed.

"Tommy."

Thomas turned to see Charlie watching him with a beer bottle in his hand.

"Spying on that little girl?" he asked.

Thomas looked down unable to answer. Was he going to get in trouble for it? He couldn't help it if he wanted to watch Mindy sleep.

"Come downstairs with me, Tommy", Charlie said. "You and me's gotta have a little talk."

They went downstairs to the living room area where Charlie sat down and picked up a magazine.

"Yer a man now, Tommy", he started. "I've seen the way ya look at that girl. You want her, don't ya?"

Thomas nodded.

"Ya wanna make love ta her?"

He looked at him confused. What was making love? Thomas wanted to let Mindy know he loved her. Would making love be his answer? Would she know how he felt if he made love to her?

"Answer me, boy!" Charlie said. "Do ya wanna make that girl yours?"

Thomas nodded without a second thought. Charlie smile as he make him sit down.

"Good. I'm gonna teach ya how ta get her ta want ya."

* * *

><p>Thomas' knees wobbled as he went up the stairs. The pictures and stuff Charlie told him were going to be with him for life. He was never going to forget what he saw and heard. He would never look at Mindy the same way again. Thomas stopped outside Mindy's room to find her asleep. The blankets were tangled around her legs and her hair was tangled around her face.<p>

"Tommy", Mindy mumbled.

Thomas froze. Was she waking up? Did she see him spying on her? Mindy yawned as she turned on her side to face the wall. Thomas sighed. She was still asleep. He walked into her room and sat on the edge of the bed. He pulled the blankets to get them untangled from her legs. He stopped when he felt how soft and smooth Mindy's legs felt.

_"Remember, Tommy. Girls like it when ya touch them first."_

Thomas grew nervous as he looked down at his hand on Mindy's leg. He wanted her to like him, no he wanted her to love him. He ran his hand up Mindy's leg, up to the edge of her nightgown.

"Mmm", Mindy mumbled. "Who's there?"

She turned around to see Thomas sitting next to her and touching her.

"Tommy, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Thomas didn't do anything. Mindy frowned as she sat up.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"What's wrong? What's on your mind?"

Thomas pointed at her. Mindy understood and smiled.

"You were thinking about me?"

He nodded. He took her hand and let it rest on his chest. Thomas leaned in and kissed her. Mindy closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her as he laid her down with him on top of her.

"What are you doing?" Mindy asked.

* * *

><p><em>Lemon next chapter!<em>


	20. Are You Ready?

_A woman is mystery  
>A man just can't understand<em>

Thomas took Mindy's hands and wrapped them around his neck. Mindy looked at him a bit frightened, unsure of what he was going to do. Thomas looked down at her heaving chest and watched her breasts rise and fall with every breath she took.

"Tommy?"

Thomas leaned in and kissed the corner of Mindy's lips. She relaxed when she felt his lips on hers but started to get tense when he started to move down. He kissed her chin and lowered himself to her neck. Mindy's breath hitched as he stopped between her breasts.

"Tommy", she gasped. "Where's this coming from?"

Thomas put his hand over his heart. He was finally going to make it clear how he felt about her. He remembered Charlie's words about touching her. Thomas lowered his hands to the end of Mindy's nightgown which was already pulled up to her knees. He lifted the gown up to her thighs as he ran his hands up her legs. Mindy couldn't help but smile from feeling Thomas' hands on her. He smiled as he saw her smile. He knew he must be doing something right.

_Sometimes all it takes to please her  
>Is the touch of your hand<br>And other times you gotta take it slow  
>And hold her all night long<br>Heaven knows there's so many ways  
>A man can go wrong<em>

"Tommy", Mindy sighed. "What are you going to do to me? This feels so good."

He lifted her gown up over her torso and over her head. She quickly pulled her arms away from Thomas and quickly covered her breasts. Mindy was so nervous. Never once had he seen her naked and she certainly had never seen him naked.

"I'm scared. What'll it be like?"

Thomas shrugged. Charlie didn't tell him what it'd be like. All he knew was it'll be his way of saying "I love you" to Mindy. He gently wrapped his fingers around Mindy's hand and pulled it away. She closed her eyes feeling embarassed. He stared awe-struck at her breasts. Mindy looked nothing like the girls in the magazines Charlie showed him. They had big, rounded and perky breasts. Mindy's were smaller and less perky. Thomas raised his hands to touch them. He noticed when he did, they started perking at his touch. Mindy gasped as he grabbed both breasts with his hands and gently squeezed them.

_Must be doin' something right  
>I just heard you sigh<br>You leaned into my kiss  
>And closed those deep blue need you eyes<em>

Thomas suddenly felt his pants begin to feel a little too tight.

_"Remember, Tommy", Charlie said. "When you start feeling hard down there, that means you're ready."_

Thomas groaned. He pulled away to unbutton his pants. Mindy watched curiously to see what he'd look like. She gasped as she saw the size of him. He was big! Thomas crawled on top of Mindy and pulled off her underwear. Mindy smiled as she put her hands on his shoulders. She was nervous and excited to perform the act of love only done by married couples. She remembered her grandmother said if two people did it, they're meant to be together forever.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked. "After this, we'll be together forever."

Thomas smiled and nodded. That was what he wanted. He leaned in and kissed her as she slowly and gently slid inside her. Mindy moaned and shut her eyes tightly as he broke the barrier that marked her a virgin. Thomas looked at her afraid. Was he hurting her?

"Tommy, don't move", she said. "Let me get used to it first."

Mindy waited for her body to get used to Thomas being inside her.

"Okay, she said. "Do it again."

He slid out of her and slid back in. This time it didn't hurt so much. He started moving slowly in and out of her building a timeless rhythm. Mindy moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him deeper inside her. Thomas quickened his pace and pumped into her hard and fast. He never thought something like this could feel so good.

"Oh my gosh!" Mindy yelled. "Oh, Tommy!"

Thomas felt her muscles tighten around him. She was reaching her climax and so was he. He watched the sweat roll down Mindy's face as her mouth opened wide as she moaned. With her last moan, it drove Thomas to his limit as he reached his climax.

"Tommy!" Mindy yelled out.

She panted as she reached her climax. Thomas slipped out of her and laid next to her. Mindy rolled over and laid on his chest as she ran her hand up and down.

"Where did you learn to do that?" she asked.

Thomas looked at the door meaning someone in the house.

"Uncle Monty?"

He shook his head.

"Charlie?"

He nodded. Mindy gave a weak chuckle as she kissed his cheek.

"Looks like Charlie finally did something right", she said.

She yawned as she closed her eyes.

"I love you, Tommy", she mumbled.

_Don't know what I did_  
><em>To earn a love like this, but baby, I<em>  
><em>Must be doin' something right<em>

* * *

><p><em>song used: Must Be Doing Something Right by Billy Currington<em>


	21. First Day of Work

Thomas woke early the next morning. It was his and Mindy's first day of work at the meat factory. He heard soft even breathing and knew it wasn't him. He rolled over and found Mindy sleeping peacefully beside him. He looked down at her and then at himself and realized they were both naked. Last night was the first time both of them had made love. Thomas took in Mindy's features. Her eyelashes spread across her cheeks. Her lips were parted slightly as her breaths entered and left her body. Thomas ran his hand up and down her bare arm.

"Tommy?" Mindy whispered.

She opened her hazel eyes and looked up at his brown eyes. She smiled as she raised her hand to stroke his cheek.

"Sleep well?"

Thomas nodded. Mindy sat up and stretched. He watched the blanket fall to the bed exposing her body. She looked at him and smiled.

"Last night had to have been the best night of my life", Mindy said. "What about you?"

He nodded excitedly. Thomas got up and started getting dressed. He and Mindy had to be at work in less than a couple of hours. They went downstairs to the kitchen where Luda Mae was making breakfast.

"Good morning, you two!" she said.

"Morning, Mama", Mindy said.

Thomas nodded hello.

"You both ready for work?"

They nodded.

"Tommy, what job are you taking there?"

Thomas looked around the kitchen and saw a meat cleaver laying on the counter. He picked it up and swung it through the air.

"He going to be cutting up the meat, Mama", Mindy giggled.

"That's my boy", Luda Mae smiled. "What about you, dear?"

"I'm going to be packaging the meat", she answered. I get to wrap it up and stamp it, ready for the butchershop."

"I'll be looking forward to getting the meat you both take care of."

Luda Mae hugged both Mindy and Thomas.

* * *

><p>Thomas and Mindy looked around the outside of the meat factory. They could see the cattle that were being kept for later meat. The factory looked big and Mindy could tell she and Thomas might be working on different sides of the factory. It was very intimedating. She looked at Thomas who had his mask on so no one would look at his face.<p>

"Um...think you'll like it here?" she asked.

Thomas nodded. They held hands as they went inside. The inside of the factory smelled horrible. There were pigs locked in cages, the men's hands and aprons were covered with blood. it was also very warm seeing as how everyone was drenched in sweat, both men and women.

"Rookies!" someone yelled.

Thomas and Mindy looked to see a man with white hair and glasses looking at them.

"That's the boss", one worker whispered to them.

"My office now!" the boss yelled.

Mindy tightened her grip around Thomas' hand as they walked to the boss' office. They noticed it was a lot nicer than the rest of the factory. It had a working fan and a view to see the workers.

"Let's see...Hewitt, right?" the boss asked pointing at Thomas.

He nodded.

"Ah...I've heard a bit about you. The town's big, dumb retarded animal."

"He's not dumb!" Mindy said.

The boss glared at her.

"Bailey, right? Mindy Bailey. I didn't say you could talk. Now, unless you want to keep your job, I suggest you'd keep your mouth shut until I say you can speak."

Mindy frowned knowing she just got herself in trouble. Thomas wrapped his arms around her trying to make her feel better.

* * *

><p>The boss knew these two were going to be trouble. Thomas was a wild animal who belonged in the slaughterhouse area. And Mindy...She looked so small and fragile. One sign of trouble and she would get upset. The boss had a worker like that once.<p>

_Sloan_

Sloan was a fragile woman who kept mostly to herself. She did a good job until that fateful day. The day she gave birth to a hideous creature which killed her so he in turn left it to die.

The boss walked over to the window that overlooked the workers packaging the meat. The table Sloan worked at stood bare as it did after she died. Mindy would do good there. If anything, she might end up like Sloan.

* * *

><p><em>If any of you don't understand the last part of the stroy, PM me and i'll explain it.<em>


	22. Sloan

Mindy felt uncomfortable as she took a seat at the table the boss assigned her to. It was covered with dust and dried blood. No one had used that table for years, why was she working there now? She turned around to see Thomas walking off to the slaughterhouse. She was now on her own for the rest of the day.

"Get to work!" the boss yelled from his office.

One of the workers brought a stack of freshly cut meat to the table ready to be wrapped up. Mindy looked disgusted as it laid in the dust getting dirty.

"Shouldn't we clean the meat first?" she asked the worker. "No one would want dirty meat delivered to them."

"Your job is to wrap the meat, not wash it", he answered.

She had to keep herself from gagging as she learned that the factory delivered dirty meat to the rest of the town. She looked at the roll of butcher paper on the side of the table. Mindy cut a piece off and started wrapping up the meat ready to be delivered.

"You know, I'm surprised someone would work at this table", one of the workers said.

"Why?" Mindy asked. "Is there something wrong with this spot?"

"No, nothing. That is, if you don't mind that you're working where somebody died."

"D-d-died?" she gasped.

"That's right", another worker spoke up. "Poor woman. She never had a chance of surviving."

Mindy shuddered from their words. She stopped working and listened intently.

"What happened?"

"A young woman a little older than you worked there. She went by the name of Sloan. Poor thing was working to support her future family."

"Future family?" Mindy asked. "What do you mean? Where was her husband?"

"She didn't have one", the worker continued. "She was going to be a single mama, raising a baby on her own. Anyway, she was working right there, where you're sitting, when something went wrong. Sloan started crying and fell from her chair and onto the floor. The boss came and told us to leave."

"What happened?" she asked. "What was wrong with her?"

"My guess is she was having her baby. She screamed bloody murder and then everything went silent. When the boss told us to come back in, Sloan laid there dead and the boss was holding something bloody and wrapped in paper. Must've been the baby judging from all the bloody that surrounded Sloan. It was probably dead. We heard no cries and the boss took it outside and tossed it in the dumpster."

Mindy was close to tears as the worker finished his story.

"That's so sad", she said. "And the boss…he just did nothing about it?"

The workers shook their heads.

"He told us to get rid of Sloan's body and to get back to work."

Mindy looked at the boss' office window and glared. Such a hateful man who didn't even care about the well-being of others. She wiped her eyes before going back to work. In the whole time she was listening to the story, the stack of meat got higher. She doubted she would be able to take a lunch break if she was going to get all that work done before the end of the day.

"I wonder why the boss decided to put me here", Mindy wondered out loud.

"That's what we're wondering too", one of the workers said. "But now that I think about it, you remind me of Sloan. You seem like such a sweet girl. I just hope you're not exactly like her. It'd be such a tragedy if we had another "Sloan incident" with someone like you."


	23. Tommy's Mother

Mindy collasped on the couch when she and Thomas returned home. She was so happy to get out of the factory and away from Sloan's table.

"Did you like work?" she asked Thomas.

He nodded as he sat next to her.

"Good. I don't."

He looked at her confused. Luda Mae who was in the kitchen heard and walked in.

"What's wrong with the factory?" she asked. "Not what you thought it'd be?"

"No, the boss scares me", Mindy said. "He put me in a spot were someone died."

"Someone died? Is it someone we know?"

"I don't know. Her name was Sloan. She died giving birth to a baby. The boss is horrible. He took the baby and put it in a dumpster."

Luda Mae gasped. Mindy and Thomas felt uncomfortable as she took a seat with them.

"Tommy…you should go upstairs and clean for dinner", she said.

Thomas nodded and left the living room. Mindy watched him leave and turned back to Luda Mae.

"Did you know her, Mama?" she asked.

"No", Luda Mae said. "But the baby, I know who it was."

Mindy gasped as she covered her mouth.

"You mean, it wasn't dead? What happened to it? How do you know who it is?"

"Because I found that baby in the dumpster", she continued. "He was alive and well. He was the most beautiful baby I ever saw. He lives with us right now."

Mindy came close to tears as she realized who it was.

"Tommy? That was…Tommy's mother who died?"

"It might've been", Luda Mae said.

Mindy stood up and went upstairs. She was so scared working at the meat factory. Working where Thomas' mother died and being with him in person. All of it seemed so weird. She wondered if Thomas knew about any of this.

"Tommy", Mindy called. "Tommy, are you up here?"

She heard soft cries coming from the bedroom.

"Tommy?"

She knocked on the door.

"Tommy, it's just me", she said. "Is everything okay? I'm coming in."

Mindy opened the door to see Thomas huddled on the floor crying. She knelt down next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Tommy, what's wrong?"

Thomas wrapped his arms around Mindy and cried on her shoulder. Mindy ran her hand up and down his back trying to make him feel better.

"You heard us?" she asked.

He nodded. He felt so confused. His mama, the one who he had known his whole life was not his real mother. Instead his mother was dead…all because of his boss. His boss left him to die in a dumpster. His fingers curled into a fist as he started growling.

"You're angry and hurt aren't you?" Mindy asked.

Thomas nodded. Mindy pulled away and untied his mask. She leaned in for a kiss.

"It's alright, Tommy", she said. "It happened a long time ago. Look what came out of it. You got a loving family who takes care of you. And just think! If Mama never took you in, you and I might've never met. Tommy…"

She placed her hands on his face.

"Meeting you was the best thing that's ever happened to me. When I met you, I never thought you'd be someone I'd want to spend the rest of my life with."

Thomas stared at her with wide eyes.

"I love you, Thomas Hewitt", Mindy said. "Do you love me?"

He nodded ferociously. He pulled her in and kissed her long and hard. He felt the same about her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He wanted to marry her, but he had no ring or any money for one.


	24. The Truth Comes Out

_Love, it seems like only yesterday  
>You were just a child at play<em>

"Tommy", Mindy moaned.

She wrapped her arms around Thomas' neck as he nibbled on her collarbone. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrusted inside her. Mindy ran her gingers through his dark thick, tangled hair.

"Oh, Tommy you feel so good", she panted.

Thomas grunted in response. He looked at her as sweat broke out on her forehead. Her eyes were shut tightly and her mouth was wide open. Their hips moved in rhythm as the springs in the mattress creaked with every move they made.

_Now you're all grown up inside of me  
>Oh, how fast those moments flee<em>

"Tommy, Mindy!"

Charlie opened the door without knocking, walking in on them.

"Charlie!" Mindy yelled.

All three stared at each other not saying a word. Mindy and Thomas held onto each other tightly unsure of what else to do.

"Charlie, what's taking so long?"

Luda Mae came into the room, freezing when she saw Thomas and Mindy.

"Uh…uh…" Mindy began stammering.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing", Charlie said. "Tommy finally managed to get laid."

"Charlie", Luda Mae said. "Not now. This is serious. These two…doing something like this out of wedlock! That's horrible!"

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Mindy asked.

"Get dressed", she said. "Both of you and come downstairs."

She turned around and went downstairs. Charlie closed the door behind them. He stopped for a second and gave Thomas a thumbs-up.

"Nice work, boy", he said smiling.

Mindy looked at Thomas worried.

"We're in trouble."

_Once we watched a lazy world go by  
>Now the days seem to fly<br>Life is brief, but when it's gone  
>Love goes on and on<em>

Thomas and Mindy walked into the living room holding each other's hands.

"Sit down", Luda Mae said. "Both of you."

Thomas wrapped his arm around Mindy as they sat down on the couch. They were both feeling scared. Was Luda Mae going to kick Mindy out of the house? Was she going to kick both of them out?

"Thomas Brown Hewitt", Luda Mae started. "You know better than to mess around with girls. What were you thinking? Who taught you how to do what you did?"

Thomas pointed at Charlie. She glared at Charlie.

"Mama", Mindy spoke up. "I know you're disappointed. But I love Tommy. I really love him. I've loved him since we were in school together."

_Ooooooh Love will live  
>Oooooh-ooooh-oooh Love will last<em>

Tears came to Luda Mae's eyes as she watched her wrap her arms around Thomas' neck. He raised his hand and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. Everyone could see he really loved her too.

"Do you intend on getting married?" she asked.

Thomas nodded immediately. Mindy gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Tommy…you…you really want to marry me?"

He nodded again. He got up and got down on one knee. Thomas felt ridiculous seeing as how he didn't have a ring.

"Tommy", Luda Mae said.

She pulled a ring off her finger and held it out to him.

"Mama, that's your wedding ring", Charlie said.

"I know", she said. "But now that your daddy's dead, it won't do me much good now. Besides, Tommy needs it more than I do."

Thomas looked at the ring and at Luda Mae with tears in his eyes. He got up and hugged her before taking the ring. He got down on his knees and held the ring out to Mindy.

"Oh, Tommy", Mindy cried. "Of course I'll marry you!"

_Ooooooh Love goes on and on and on_

Luda Mae smiled as they hugged.

"I'll be expecting grandbabies soon", she said.

"Not right now", Mindy laughed.

_Once we watched a lazy world go by  
>Now the days seem to fly<em>

Thomas picked Mindy up into his arms and carry her up the stairs, back into the bedroom.

_Life is brief, but when it's gone  
>Love goes on and on<em>


	25. Snapped

Mindy smiled as she looked at the ring on her finger. She frowned as she raised her head to look at the house in front of her. Her house, where Mama, Jeremy and Francis lived. Mindy knew it was a bad idea, but she at least wanted her mother to know she was getting married. With any luck, maybe she'd want to come to the wedding. Mindy sighed and walked to the front door and knocked on it.

"Mama? Mama, it's me, Mindy."

She watched as the door opened. In front of her stood Jeremy.

"You?" he asked. "I thought you were gone for good? Did you come crawling back to mommy? Well guess what? She doesn't want you here."

"I came to speak with Mama", Mindy said. "Not you. Now where is she?"

"She's not here. She's out with her real daughter."

"I am her real daughter!"

"No, you're just a bastard with no father!" Jeremy said. "Francis is your mother's only daughter. She's important, not you. You're just a freak. Go back to those other freaks where you belong!"

Finally having enough of Jeremy's abuse, Mindy raised her hand and punched him across the face. Jeremy stared back at her. Without saying a word, he punched her across the mouth.

"Hey!" Mindy said. "You can't hit me, I'm a girl!"

"Are you? Because a real girl wouldn't be hanging around those freaks like you do."

He pushed her to the ground, out onto the front yard.

"You'd better leave before I whip the hide off you", Jeremy said.

"You lay a hand on me and I'll get Tommy to hurt you any worse he can!" Mindy yelled.

"What, you're going to call your guard dog? Not strong enough to fight your own battles?"

Mindy was seeing nothing but red now. She had it with Jeremy. She was used to him picking on her, but she was not going to take him picking on Thomas. Mindy looked next to her and saw a shovel. She picked it up and stood up in front of Jeremy.

"What are you going to do with that?" he smirked.

She took the shovel and bashed Jeremy across the head with it. Mindy watched as he fell to the ground. She took the shovel again and this time stuck it into his stomach. Jeremy coughed up blood as he glared at her.

"You little…bitch!" he spat. "They'll…get you…for this! You can count on that!"

"I wouldn't count on it", Mindy smirked.

She took the shovel and bashed him in the head with it again, this time killing him. Mindy smiled as she looked down at his dead body, but quickly frowned. She had just killed a person. She killed in cold blood…just like Luda Mae and Thomas. Mindy dropped the shovel and backed away from Jeremy's body. There was no way she could face her mother now. She just killed her husband. Mindy turned around and started running. She started down the road leading to the Hewitt house. She was scared if anyone had seen her. She could never show her face in town again.


	26. Hide the Body

Thomas was down in the basement tidying up a bit. The basement was always his favorite room in the whole house. There was a leaky pipe somewhere so there was always water dripping. The floor was flooded by a few inches and was always dark. Thomas found comfort in the darkness of the basement. Thomas' attention went to the house above him as he heard running footsteps.

"Tommy?" he heard Mindy call.

It sounded like she was crying. He turned to the door and ran upstairs. He slammed the sliding door behind him and found Mindy in the kitchen wrapped in Luda Mae's arms.

"What happened?" Luda Mae asked.

"I did it", Mindy shuddered.

"Did what?"

"I…I killed him. I killed Jeremy."

Jeremy? Mindy's stepfather? She killed him? Mindy looked up at Luda Mae and looked over at Thomas in a daze. She was covered in sweat and was panting heavily.

"Did you run all the way back here?" Luda Mae asked.

Mindy nodded. Luda Mae got up and went to the sink, filling a glass with water. She held it up to her lips letting her take a sip.

"Tommy, take her upstairs so she can rest", she said.

Thomas nodded. He wrapped one arm around Mindy's shoulders and the other under her legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up and carried her upstairs to their room. She shook as Thomas set her down on the bed. Mindy kept her arms wrapped around him.

"Please don't go", she whimpered.

He looked at her confused. Thomas didn't know how to comfort her, especially since this had never happened before.

"Am I going to get in trouble?" Mindy asked. "What are we going to do about the body? Will I go to jail if they find it?"

Thomas understood now. It was Jesse all over again. He held up one finger telling Mindy he'd be back. He went downstairs to see Charlie and Luda Mae talking.

"So, that little spit-fire's a killer now?" Charlie asked. "Just like Tommy. They were meant for each other."

"Charlie, now's not the time", Luda Mae said. "What are we going to do?"

"We'll do what Tommy did. We'll hide the body. Come on, boy."

Thomas quickly followed Charlie. Hopefully what they were going to do would protect Mindy from going to jail.

* * *

><p>Charlie looked at Jeremy's body smiling almost like a proud father. Thomas looked at it uncomfortably. Jeremy's lifeless eyes stared up into empty space. His forehead was bashed in and blood was oozing from his gut where Mindy stuck the shovel in him. Said shovel laid a few feet from the body with blood on either end.<p>

"She done good boy", Charlie said. "That little girl's a natural born killer."

Thomas looked at him in horror. He didn't want Mindy to be a killer. He wanted his sweet Mindy, the one he fell in love with. The one he was going to marry. Thomas shook his head expressing his thoughts.

"Okay, Tommy, we won't let her be a killer. Get him into the back."

He picked up the body and threw it into the bed of the truck. They got in the truck and drove to the creek to dump the body just as they did with Jesse's body years ago. Thomas was worried about Mindy. Would this kill mess her up bad? Would she still be the same Mindy he loved?


	27. Wedding Plans

Just one review? :( Am I doing something wrong?

* * *

><p>"What's going to happen to me?" Mindy asked Luda Mae. "Am I going to go to jail?"<p>

"Hush now", she said. "Don't talk about that. Tommy and Charlie went to take care of everything."

"Won't they get in trouble? I don't want Tommy to go to jail either. What'll happen to him?"

"Hush", Luda Mae said. "Nothing will happen. My boys can take care of themselves."

She took Mindy's hand and looked at the ring on her finger.

"I'm happy you decided to marry my boy. You're the only friend he has."

"He's my only friend too", Mindy said. "You, Uncle Monty and Charlie have been a family to me."

"When you marry Tommy, you really will be family."

They looked up as the front door opened. Thomas and Charlie stepped inside. Their hands were a bit bloody, as were their clothes.

"Tommy!"

Mindy got up and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Thomas startled and confused wrapped his arms around her. He wondered if she was alright. Before he left, she was scared and upset. Now she was happy.

"Now, what's gotten into you?" Charlie asked.

"I'm just happy the Tommy and I are getting married soon", she said.

"When will that be?" he asked. "You ain't set a date yet and we haven't told the rest of the family yet."

"Well then, we should get to it", Luda Mae said. "I want the best for my new daughter. Invite them all. Nubbins, Drayton, Henrietta, all of them."

"Who are all they?" Mindy asked.

"Most of them are Tommy's cousins. We only see them on special occasions."

"Are they nice?"

"They can get a bit rowdy, but I'll take care of everything. Don't you worry about a thing."

Mindy turned to Thomas who stood there listening to everything.

"Do you know when will be the perfect day?" she asked. "When do you want to get married?"

Thomas thought for a moment. He took her hand and pulled her into the kitchen where a calendar was. He tried to find a day that would be perfect. He and Mindy worked Mondays through Fridays. On Sundays is church, so maybe not a good option. Saturday would be a good day. Thomas pointed to Saturday on the calendar.

"Saturday?" Mindy asked. "Okay, but what day? We need time to get everything ready. I need a dress and we need to decide where to get married."

"We can have the wedding here at the house", Luda Mae said. "Family only."

"Who will marry us?"

"We can get Charlie to do it."

"Me?" Charlie asked.

"Yes you", Luda Mae said. "Tommy was your responsibility to begin with. You're the one that taught him to fool around which is why they're getting married in the first place."

"Alright, fine! I'll do it."

Mindy smiled and looked at the calendar. All that was left to plan was the food, cake and dress.

"How does three weeks sound to you?" she asked Thomas. "I'll have a dress by then."

Thomas nodded.

"Okay, we have our date!" Mindy said. "Now we can send invitations to the family and I can start looking for a dress."

"Will your family be coming?" Luda Mae asked.

Mindy looked down at her feet.

"No", she said. "I didn't ask. I can't ask now. Mama would probably turn me in before coming to the wedding."

"Who needs 'em?" Charlie said. "They treated you like crap."

"I know, but she's still my mama. I wish Daddy was here. I wish he was here to walk me to the altar."

"You have us", Luda Mae said. "We're your family."

Thomas nodded as he wrapped his arms around Mindy.

"Uncle Monty can walk you to the altar", Charlie suggested.

Mindy smiled a bit as she looked at the family. She was lucky to have Thomas and his family.

* * *

><p>if you don't know who the family members mentioned are, Nubbins is the hitchhiker from the original. Drayton's the guy who works at the gas station in the original. Henrietta is the girl who lived in the trailer with the baby in the remake<p> 


	28. Punishment

_yay! thanks for all the great reviews! if anyone's wondering, i don't know if i'll use the family from the third movie. i haven't seen it yet, but i do want to see it_

* * *

><p>Mindy and Thomas showed up to work on time. They still had less than a month until the wedding. Luda Mae, Charlie and Uncle Monty were inviting the whole family to come.<p>

"Get to work!" the boss yelled from his office.

Mindy glared the the window to the office and softened her features when she looked at Thomas. Thomas looked at her concerned. He had never seen her get mad at the boss before. Was she alright? Was she in a bad mood, something he can help her with? Mindy smiled and gently ran her fingers across his mask.

"I'm alright, Tommy", she said reassuringly. "I'm just feeling a bit grumpy. That's all."

He didn't look convinced. He wanted to be sure everything was alright.

"Tommy, I'm sure!" Mindy said. "It must be close to my girly time or something."

Thomas backed away. That was way more than he needed to know. Mindy giggled as she kissed his cheek.

"I'll meet you here after work, Tommy."

He nodded. They both went their seperate ways. Thomas to the slaughterhouse and Mindy to packaging. For some reason, Mindy didn't want to be at work today. She had an upset stomach and felt she was going to puke at any time. She didn't know if it was because of breakfast or the awful smell in the packaging room. It was so hot and she still wasn't used to the smell of sweat and blood. It didn't help with the pigs locked in cages nearby and cows being butchered.

"Bailey!" the boss yelled. "Work! Now!"

"Yes, slave master", she mumbled.

Mindy stopped by the lockers to put on an apron. She stopped as she felt bile rising in her throat. She fell to her knees in front of a trashcan and started vomiting. When Mindy was finished, she put her hand on her forehead to see if she was running a fever. It was hard to tell since sweat covered her whole face. She didn't know if she had a fever or if it was just the warm weather.

"Are you alright, Bailey?"

Mindy looked up in horror to see the boss. She quickly stood up wiping her mouth.

"Yes, I'm alright", she said.

"Then why aren't you working?" the boss asked.

"I needed to get an apron."

"Don't give me any excuses. You've skipped out on five minutes of work. Until you make up for those minutes, you are not allowed a lunch break or a bathroom break."

"No lunch break?" Mindy gasped. "But I can't work on an empty stomach!"

"That's not my problem, is it? Now, get to work."

The boss turned and walked back to his office. Mindy kicked her leg in the air frustrated. She hated the boss with a passion. Mindy put on her apron and walked to her table. Sitting there was a pile of meat waiting to be wrapped. Her coworkers looked at her apologetic as they piled more meat onto the table. Today was going to be a long day if she wasn't allowed to take any breaks.

"I want to go home", Mindy softly whined.

She took a seat and tore a piece of butcher paper and started working.


	29. Tommy's Scared

Mindy moaned as she collapsed on the couch when she and Thomas arrived home. Today had to have been the worst day of work. The boss stood by the window in his office watching Mindy, making sure she didn't sneak away for food, water or any kind of breaks.

"Tommy", Mindy said. "Can you please give me a glass of water?"

Thomas nodded. He was worried about her. He heard about how she was sick at work, but there was nothing he could do. He didn't want to get in trouble. Thomas was angry at the boss for the way he treated Mindy. It was like he was trying to work her to death.

Thomas walked into the kitchen where Luda Mae was already beginning to cook dinner.

"How is my future bride and groom?" she asked.

He shook his head. Luda Mae went into the living room where Mindy was half asleep.

"Oh, my dear!" she said. "You look horrible! What's wrong?"

"I got sick today", Mindy weakly answered.

"Sick?"

"I got in trouble for it too. The boss took away my lunch break, water break and bathroom breaks. I worked all day."

"You poor thing", Luda Mae said. "You need something to eat. Come with me."

Mindy got up and wobbly walked into the kitchen where Thomas was waiting with a glass of water in his hand. She took it and rapidly drank it. Luda Mae handed her a spare carrot, something for her to eat until dinner.

"I have some news for you", she said. "Charlie and I got ahold of the family. They're all going to show up at the wedding."

Thomas for the first time that day smiled behind his mask. He hadn't seen the family in months and was going to be happy to show off his new bride at the wedding.

"That's great", Mindy said chewing on the carrot. "How many people are there?"

"Let's see. There's Nubbins, Drayton, his brother Chop Top and their grandfather. There's Henrietta and a good friend of mine. We have distant family members, Tex and Alfredo. I don't know if they're coming or not."

"I've never heard of Tex and Alfredo", Mindy said. "What are they like?"

"Alfredo's sort of odd", Luda Mae said. "Tex is the more mature one."

"Are they nice?"

"They are once you get to know them."

Mindy swallowed the carrot she was munching on, only to have it come back up again. She didn't have enough time to get up. She threw up right in the middle of the kitchen on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Luda Mae asked worried.

Thomas was now scared. He had never seen Mindy get this sick before. Did she get sick from the meat at work or something?

"I don't know", Mindy said wiping her mouth. "I was sick like this at work too. Mama, is the food here any good? We're not using any rotten food, are we?"

"No, honey. These are all fresh. Maybe you've been working at the factory too long. Go upstairs and rest a bit. I'll have Tommy bring up some food later."

Thomas scooped up Mindy into his arms and carried her upstairs. He looked at her with a scared expression. He was so scared. Was Mindy really sick? Was she going to die? Mindy looked up as she heard a whimper come from him.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" she asked. "You look scared."

Thomas whimpered as he held her close. He didn't know how to tell her he didn't want her to die. Mindy smiled tenderly as she tucked her head beneath his chin.

"Tommy, there's nothing to be scare of. I just caught a bug. That's all. I'll be alright."

He didn't feel better. Thomas just held her close as he laid her down on the bed. He didn't want to leave her.

"Tommy, you go ahead", she said. "Go clean up and go eat. Mama told me to rest."

Thomas whined as she kissed his cheek.

"Go on", she said. "I won't go anywhere."


	30. She's Alright

Luda Mae fed Mindy some chicken soup as she laid in bed resting. She had Thomas go on ahead and go to work while Mindy took the day off. Thomas didn't want to go, but Luda Mae didn't want him hovering around Mindy while she needed rest.

"Mama, do you think Tommy's alright?" Mindy asked. "Working alone?"

"My boy can take care of himself", Luda Mae said. "You stop worrying about your pretty little head and rest."

She held a spoonful of soup to her lips. Mindy sighed as she took a sip.

"I called a doctor. He'll be coming by later to see why you're so sick."

"Thank you, Mama. Will he give me any medicine?"

"Hopefully."

* * *

><p>Thomas was working much slower than usual today. Work just didn't seem the same without Mindy there. She wouldn't be there with him when he took his lunch break or would be waiting for him outside at the end of the day ready to walk home with him.<p>

He was worried if she was alright. Thomas didn't like the thought of Mindy sick in bed. He didn't like being at work when Mindy needed him. He shouldn't be working, he should be with her.

"Hewitt, get back to work!"

Thomas looked up at the window to see the boss watching him. He felt a growl rise in his throat as he picked up his meat cleaver to go back to cutting up the meat. He hoped Luda Mae was taking good care of Mindy. The last thing any of them needed was her getting really sick and dying before the wedding. Thomas didn't want to lose the only person he loved.

* * *

><p>Mindy laid in bed resting. The doctor came by and said she was going to be okay. All he recommended was some water, a little soup and some rest. He didn't want Mindy to get worked up, or stressed over anything. She looked at the alarm clock by the bed. It read 5:30. Thomas should be coming home anytime soon.<p>

"What did the doctor say?" Luda Mae asked.

"He said everything's fine", Mindy answered. "I'll be okay. He just wants me to rest."

They heard the front door open followed by heavy footsteps.

"Tommy's home", Luda Mae said.

They listened to Thomas' footsteps rush up the stairs. Thomas stepped into the room relieved when he saw Mindy smiling.

"Hi, Tommy", she said. "How was work?"

He didn't do anything to answer. He rushed to her side and hugged her tightly.

"Guess what? The doctor came by today and said I'll be okay. You don't have to worry anymore"

Thomas smiled behind his mask, feeling a great weight lifted off his shoulders. He held Mindy close as he cuddled her.

"Mindy, as soon as you're better, we need to start looking for a dress for the wedding", Luda Mae said.

"Oh, that's right!" Mindy said. "The wedding's in a month!"

Thomas looked at a calendar hanging by the wall. The wedding date was circled and he could see they were not far off. Luda Mae got up.

"I'm going to get supper started", she said. "Tommy, you go clean up."

Thomas nodded as he looked at Mindy.

"Go ahead", she said. "Go wash up. I'll be alright."


	31. Meet the Family

Mindy woke to a strange voice she had never heard before. Whoever it was, spoke really fast.

"She's pretty. She's pretty. How'd he get her?"

"Who knows?"

"I want her. If Tommy doesn't want her, I want her."

She opened her eyes to see a man with pale white skin and a metal plate stuck in the side of his head. Startled, Mindy screamed as loud as she could. She turned her head to see a man with some sort of hook or claw for a hand. She screamed louder.

"Nice voice", someone said. "She screams loud."

Mindy saw a weird looking man with one foggy-looking blue eye.

"Tommy!" she screamed.

Thomas came running into the bedroom, letting the door slam open. He growled as the other three nervously left. He gently pulled her close to help make her feel better.

"Who are they?" Mindy asked. "They scared me."

Thomas lifted her up in his arms and carried her downstairs to the dining room. It was crowded with people Mindy had never seen before.

"Um...hello?" she said.

Everyone looked up to see her.

"Oh, Mindy", Luda Mae said. "Feeling better?"

"A lot", she answered. "Mama, who are all these people?"

"The family came early. They want to get to know the bride-to-be. You've already met Chop Top."

Luda Mae pointed at the pale one with the metal plate.

"That, there is Tinker."

The man with the claw waved.

"And there's Alfredo."

The one with the foggy eye giggled crazily. Luda Mae pulled Mindy to meet the rest of the family. She stopped in front of a twitchy man who looked a lot like Chop Top.

"This is Nubbins, Chop Top's brother. Their older older brother, Drayton cares for them."

An older man nodded hello.

"Their grandfather is the patriarch of the family."

Luda Mae gestured the extremely old man who looked asleep. Another group of people looked at Mindy. A tall, blonde man stepped forward, shaking her hand.

"Pleasure to meet someone as pretty as you", she said with a deep, southern accent. "The name's Tex."

Mindy couldn't help but smile. She looked at Thomas to see he was growling, looking a little jealous. She gace him a tender smile and blew him a kiss before turning back to Tex. Thomas softened as he knew Mindy wouldn't leave him for Tex.

"Nice to meet you, Tex", Mindy said.

"This is his mother", Luda Mae said.

She turned to a woman in a wheelchair with some sort of speaker on her throat. The woman but her hand to it and started speaking with a mechanical voice.

"It's nice to meet you. Such a lovely girl for Tommy."

"Thank you", Mindy said. "Nice to meet you too."

"I hope you take good care of Tommy", she continued in her mechanical voice.

"Don't worry. I will."

Luda Mae pulled Mindy aside to two more people. One was an extremely overweight woman drinking tea and eating little chocolates. The other was a girl about Mindy's age with really short hair.

"This is Henrietta", Luda Mae gestured to the girl. "And the other is a good friend of mine. They live about a mile or so away from here."

"Really?" Mindy asked. "I've never seen you two before."

"Henrietta's the shy type", the tea lady said with a smile. "She doesn't get out often."

"But, I will be here for your wedding", Henrietta spoke up.

"Everyone here will be at the wedding", Luda Mae said.

Thomas wrapped his arm around Mindy's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. Mindy smiled, so sure that the wedding will be perfect.


	32. Mindy and Tex

"Oh my goodness", Luda Mae said.

She, Mama Sawyer, Henrietta and the tea lady watched as Mindy stood in front of a mirror trying on her wedding dress. It was white and went down to her ankles. It had long sleeves that went past her elbows and lace around the cleavage.

"Oh, honey, it's beautiful!" Luda Mae said.

"Really?" Mindy asked twirling around.

"Tommy won't know what hit him", Mama Sawyer said in her mechanical voice.

"I hope he likes it."

"He'll love it", Henrietta softly said.

"Sweet boy", the tea lady said nodding.

Luda Mae zipped up the dress in the back.

"It's a perfect fit!" Mindy said.

"Good! We have the dress, the family's here. All we have to do is decorate the house and wait for the boys to get their outfits. You go ahead and change out of that dress and well start decorating."

Luda Mae, Mama Sawyer, Henrietta and the tea lady left the room to allow Mindy to change. Mindy smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. The women were right. She did look beautiful. Maybe if she did something with her hair, she could look even prettier.

"That dress suits you", Mindy heard.

She looked in the mirror seeing Tex's reflection. She gasped as she turned around to see him standing at the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"There's no harm in family getting to know each other, is there?" Tex asked.

"Well, no."

Mindy turned her back to him.

"Will you unzip me?" she asked.

"Sure."

Tex stood behind her and pulled the zipper down. He smirked as he looked at her cream colored skin.

"How did a pretty girl like you wind up with someone like Tommy?" he asked.

"We've known each other since we were kids in school", Mindy answered. "He was my only friend. We took care of each other."

"So what attracted you to him? As you can see, he's not the most attractive person in the world."

"He is to me", she frowned. "I see him for who he is, not his looks. I love what's on the inside, what he does. Not what he looks like."

She turned to face Tex.

"Tommy is your cousin. You shouldn't be speaking badly about him."

"I know he's my cousin", Tex said. "But I find it hard to believe someone as pretty as you could love someone like him."

"You don't sound very supportive. You can go now."

"I am supportive, just not when it comes to something like this."

Mindy frowned as she looked up at Tex. She couldn't help but admit that she found him attractive. He didn't have to hide his face like Thomas did. Tex spoke, not like Thomas who couldn't. Tex spoke with a deep voice and a southern accent. Mindy was worried that Tex was up to something. He was the only man in the family who was very forward with her. Sure, Alfredo, Chop Top and Tinker acted odd around her saying how pretty she was, but they left it at that.

Tex was the only one who bothered starting conversations with her, trying to get to know her better.

"You know", Mindy said. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're flirting with me."

"I might be", Tex smoothly said.

"Well don't. I'm marrying Tommy. I love him and nothing's ever going to change that."

"Not even this?"

Mindy was caught off guard as he pulled her to him, pressing his lips against hers. She gave a muffled scream as Tex kissed her.

"Tex!"

Mindy pulled back slapping him across the face.

"Get out! Get out now!"

"Fine, then", he said rubbing his cheek.

"If you're lucky, I won't tell Tommy about this."

She watched as Tex walked out the door before slamming it. Mindy's hand trembled as she touched her tingling lips. She was shocked that Tex had kissed her. She knew he was trying to steal her away from Thomas.

"It's not going to happen", Mindy promised herself. "I will walk up to that altar, stand by his side and say "I do." I will become Mrs. Mindy Hewitt."

Mindy stepped out of her dress and changed into her regular clothes.


	33. Welcome to the Family

Mindy smiled as she rested her head on Thomas' chest. They looked up at the stars as they sat on the porch bench outside the house. She and Thomas wanted to spend a few moments together before they separated for the rest of the night. The wedding was tomorrow and Luda Mae already told them they couldn't see each other until then.

"It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding", Mindy mumbled.

Thomas looked at her and tilted his head confused. She looked up at him and snuggled closer to him. He smiled back and rested his head on hers. Mindy looked ahead at the property surrounding the house. Everything was decorated for the wedding. Chairs were set out for the family. There was a small platform set up for Mindy and Thomas as an altar. Potted flowers were sitting around the altar. The porch was decorated with more flowers and pink and white ribbons.

"The wedding's going to be so beautiful tomorrow", Mindy said.

Thomas nodded. He was very excited to see her in her wedding dress. He absent mindedly ran his thumb over Mindy's ring as he kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and kissed his cheek.

"You look tired, honey", Mindy said. "You should get some sleep."

* * *

><p>Mindy crouched by the toilet as she vomitted. Luda Mae and the rest of the women of the family came into the bathroom when they heard her.<p>

"Mindy, what's wrong? You're not sick again, are you?"

She shook her head as she wiped her mouth.

"I don't know. Maybe it's pre-wedding jitters or something. I don't know why I have them. What's there to be nervous about?"

"I hope you aren't seriously sick", Luda Mae said. "I don't want the wedding to be called off."

"No!" Mindy said standing up. "We will not cancel the wedding."

She stood at the sink and started brushing her teeth, rinsing her mouth out.

"Are the boys up?" she asked.

"Not yet", Mama Sawyer said. "I'll go wake them."

"You come with us, honey", Henrietta said pulling Mindy into one of the bedrooms.

The rest of the women followed and closed the door so the men wouldn't see. They started doing Mindy's make-up and hair before getting her into her dress. It took everything Mindy had to keep her from crying as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I'm getting married today", she said. "I'm really getting married."

"Mindy," Henrietta softly said. "We made this for you."

Mindy turned around to see all the women surrounding her. In Henrietta's hands was a wreath of flowers.

"That's for me?"

Luda Mae took the wreath and gently placed it on Mindy's head. She wiped her tears away as she kissed her forehead.

"Welcome to the family."

"Thank you, mama."

They all shared a group hug as the women welcomed Mindy to the Hewitt family.

"Thank you", she softly said. "Mama, if it's okay, I'd like a few minutes alone."

"Sure. Take all the time you need."

The women left the room giving her a moment to herself. Mindy looked out the window to see everyone getting ready. She could see Thomas walking around outside. He was wearing a black suit with a neck tie. His hair still looked messy, but he still looked handsome. Mindy frowned as she got that feeling in her throat again. She knelt down by a trash bin and vomitted again.

* * *

><p>Thomas was walking in circles messing with his tie. He kept thinking that this was all a dream. He was thinking Mindy might back out and decide not to marry him after all. Besides, who would want to marry someone like him? Thomas looked up at the bedroom window hoping he could see Mindy. She wasn't there. Thomas froze as he felt a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Tommy", Charlie said. "It's time, son."

* * *

><p><em>for those of you interested, the suit Tommy's wearing is the same black suit used at the end of the original movie<em>


	34. It's About Time

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

Mindy looked out the door as she watched everyone stand, waiting for her. She felt her heart begin to race. This was it. She was going to marry Thomas. Mindy felt her stomach beginning to turn as she took a deep breath. She stepped outside hoping she wouldn't get sick in the middle of the wedding.

_Without saying a word you can light up the dark_

"Ready?" Uncle Monty asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be", Mindy said.

Mindy held her boquet as they began walking down the aisle toward the altar. Her eyes fell on Thomas as she came closer to him. She could see him fidgeting. Was he scared?

_Try as I may I can never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

Thomas stood looking nervous. This was a huge step in his and Mindy's life. He remembered how he loved her when they were kids. He always told himself someday he was going to marry her. It was happening now. Thomas looked up as he heard Mindy's footsteps come closer.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall_

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all_

All doubts they had seemed to disappear as they saw each other. Mindy smiled as she tried not to cry. She and Uncle Monty stopped when they reached the altar. Monty softly kissed her cheek before turning to take a seat with the rest of the family. Mindy took Thomas' hand as she stood next to him.

"Well", she whispered. "This is it."

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near (oh, hold me near)_

_You drown out the crowd (drown out crowd)_

They turned to face Charlie who didn't look too happy about marrying her and Thomas, but he tried his best not to be so upset. After all, he never thought this day would come. He never thought someone would ever want to marry Thomas.

_Try as they may, they can never defy_

_What's been said between your heart and mine_

"Well, it's about time you two decided to tie the knot", Charlie joked, starting off the wedding.

Mindy and Thomas frowned hoping he wasn't going to spoil the whole wedding. This was their special day, nothing to be joked about. Everyone grew quiet, waiting for Charlie to properly start.

"We come together to join Tommy and Mindy in matrimony. Now, I know Tommy can't talk, so I'll let Mindy say her vows. If she has any."

Mindy rolled her eyes at him as she turned to Thomas.

_The smile on your face let me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall_

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all_

"I, Mindy Bailey", she started. "Take you, Thomas Hewitt to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward. For better, for worse. For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health. To love and to cherish, til death us do part."

Everyone aww'd as she lowered her head unable to go on. Thomas gave a soft smile as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Alright, break it up", Charlie said.

They pulled away and turned back to face Charlie.

"Tommy, do ya take Mindy to be your wife?" he asked.

Thomas nodded ferociously. Mindy smiled widely.

"Mindy, do ya take Tommy to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Well then, Mindy has a ring already. So I pronounce you man and wife."

Mindy and Thomas smiled as they looked at each other.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Charlie asked. "Kiss her!"

Mindy wrapped her arms around Thomas' neck and Thomas wrapped his arms around her as they kissed passionately.

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

Mindy cried happily as she and Thomas pulled away. Thomas lifted his finger to wipe the tears from her eyes. Mindy frowned as she felt the familiar rise in her throat. She ran behind the altar and began vomitting again.

"Mindy, are you okay?" Luda Mae asked.

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall_

_You say it best, when you say nothing at all_

Mindy didn't answer as she fainted. Thomas caught her before she hit the ground.

* * *

><p><em>song used: When you say nothing at all by Ronan Keating<em>


	35. Showing Signs

Thomas carried Mindy into the house with everyone following him. He laid her on the couch and took her hand, hoping she'd wake up. He was so scared now. Why was Mindy getting so sick now?

"Tommy", Luda Mae said.

Thomas looked at her and whimpered. Did she know what was wrong with Mindy? Luda Mae put her hand on his shoulder.

"I need you to go down to the basement", she said. "See if you can find any rats or mice."

He looked at her confused. What could she possibly need a rat for?

"Thomas Brown Hewitt, do as I tell you!"

Thomas jumped up as he started walking to the basement. Henrietta came into the room with a bowl of water and a rag. Luda Mae dipped the rag in the water and started dabbing Mindy's forehead with it. The men watched unsure of what to do.

"Mama, what do ya need a rat for?" Charlie asked.

"It's important", Luda Mae answered. "The way Mindy's been getting sick for the past month, I'm curious."

"Curious about what?" Drayton asked.

"Mindy's showing signs", Mama Sawyer said. "We need a rat to see if it's true."

"Huh?" Chop Top asked. "What kind of signs? Huh? Huh?"

"She might be expecting", the tea lady said.

"Expecting what?" Alfredo asked with a dumb look on his face.

"She might be expecting a baby", Luda Mae said. "If we're right, Mindy's pregnant."

"WHAT?" everyone yelled.

Everyone heard footsteps stop behind them. Thomas stopped as soon as he heard the word baby and almost dropped the live mouse he was holding. Luda Mae got up and took the mouse from him.

"Charlie", she said. "Take Tommy and the others outside. He needs a serious talk about this."

Thomas looked at everyone confused. He had no idea what was going on. What did Mama mean when she said Mindy was expecting a baby? Where did it come from? No one ever told him where babies came from. It wasn't like he asked anyway. Charlie patted his back.

"Come on, Tommy", he said. "We's gotta have a little talk."

Thomas looked at him and the rest of the men nervous. What were they going to be talking about? He looked at Mindy worried. Was she going to be okay? Thomas followed the men outside.

* * *

><p>"Mindy", Luda Mae said gently shaking her. "Mindy, wake up."<p>

Mindy stirred as she opened her eyes. Luda Mae, Mama Sawyer, the tea lady and Henrietta sat around her, watching her.

"Mama, what happened?" she asked.

"You got sick and fainted."

Mindy frowned and covered her face with her hands.

"I ruined the wedding, didn't I?"

"Here", Henrietta said handing her a cup of tea.

"No, you didn't", Luda Mae said. "Now, drink up. We need you to take a test."

"Test?" Mindy asked confused. "What kind of test?"

She heard something squeaking. Mindy looked down at Mama Sawyer's lap to see a mouse in a cage.

"W-what are you going to do with that?"

"We need it for the test", Mama Sawyer answered.

"Test? What kind of test are you talking about?"

"A pregnancy test", the tea lady answered.

"P-p-pregnancy? You mean...I might be...pregnant?"

"You are showing signs", Luda Mae said. "You been vomitting for the past month. Have you been bleeding at all?"

Mindy was silent for a moment.

"I can't remember."

* * *

><p><em>for those of you interested, i did some research on pregnancy tests. this is the kind of thing they did back in the 50s and 60s, by using animals like mice, rabbits and frogs and injecting them or dipping them in female urine<em>


	36. Teaching Tommy

Thomas sat on the porch steps as the rest of the men looked at him. He felt so embarrassed that he had no idea where babies came from. Something told him that it had something to do with him.

"You're confused, ain't ya, boy?" Charlie asked.

Thomas slowly nodded. He looked at Nubbins and Chop Top who were giggling like mad. Grandpa Sawyer sat in a chair looking half-dead as usual. Alfredo had the same stupid look on his face he always had. Tinker was giving Thomas a sly smile. Drayton has a proud smile on his face. Uncle Monty looked like he could care less. Tex, for some reason, was looking unhappy. Charlie patted Thomas' shoulder.

"Well, Tommy", he started. "Do you know what a baby is?"

Thomas shook his hand a little. He didn't know much about babies, but he knew what one looked like. But where did this new one come from? What did Luda Mae mean when she said Mindy was expecting one? Was it coming from somewhere?

"This baby is made up of you and Mindy."

He tilted his head confused. Made up…of him and Mindy? Made up of what? Their body parts? The older men started laughing.

"Tommy, you helped make this baby!" Drayton said. "Ya made love to that girl, didn't ya? Had that S-C-E-X! Sex!"

Thomas nodded feeling embarrassed.

"He sure did", Charlie said. "Mama and I caught them at it."

Everyone laughed as Thomas hung his head feeling more embarassed. Charlie patted his shoulder again.

"When you and Mindy made love, you made a baby. It's gonna look like you and her. I remember when I saw you as a baby, boy. You were the ugliest thing I ever saw."

Thomas frowned. Was the baby going to be a freak like him? Was there going to be something wrong with its face? He lowered his head to his hands. Now this just left one more question. Where's the baby? When would he see it? Everyone stood as Luda Mae, Mindy and the rest of the women stepped outside.

"Well?" Chop Top said. "Is mindy gonna have a baby? Is she? Is she?"

"We won't know for a few more days", Luda Mae answered.

Everyone sat back down disappointed.

* * *

><p>Mindy looked at Thomas worried. She was scared. She was unsure of what was going to happen now. They never talked about having children. Would Mindy be a good mother? Her own was horrible and ignored her for half of her life. Mindy didn't want to be like her.<p>

* * *

><p>Thomas was scared just as Mindy was. Charlie's words scared him.<p>

_"You were the ugliest thing I ever saw."_

Did that mean the baby was going to be ugly? Thomas also worried about is he was going to be a good father. He didn't have a father growing up, so needless to say, he had no idea what to do. How was he going to help raise a baby if he didn't know what to do?

"Tommy..."

Thomas felt arms wrapped around him. He looked down and saw Mindy hugging him. For now, he pushed all his worries aside as he hugged her back.

"Are you scared too?" she whispered.

Thomas held her tight and nodded. Mindy looked up at him. She raised her hand and gently brushed his hair bak away from his face.

"I'm sure eveything will be okay. We got Mama, Charlie, and Uncle Monty to help us."

Thomas nodded as he gently kissed her. Mindy rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat loud and strong.

"I love you so much, Tommy."

Thomas opened his mouth. At first, nothing but heavy breathing came out.

"I...l-love...you..."


	37. Tex and Mindy

Mindy and Thomas went down to the basement to check on the mouse used in the pregnancy test. There seemed to be no change. The mouse continued scampering around the cage, trying to find a way out. Thomas watched as Mindy sighed deeply. He laid his hand on her shoulder and gave a look as if to ask what was wrong. Mindy smiled and placed her hand on his.

"I'm alright, honey", she said. "I'm just disappointed this is taking so long."

Mindy smiled lovingly as she looked at Thomas. She was so proud when she heard him speak for the first time the other day. His voice was deep, but that was the only time he spoke. After that moment, he hadn't spoken again.

"Honey", Mindy said. "Did you like it when you talked?"

Thomas shrugged. It was alright, but he didn't feel like doing it again. He did it for her and only her. Mindy chuckled as she ran her hand along his mask.

"It's okay", she said. "I won't make you. Want to go back upstairs?"

He shook his head and nudged her toward the door.

"You want to stay down here?" Mindy asked.

Thomas nodded. She kissed his cheek and started toward the stairs. She stopped as she looked at all of the dripping water and back at Thomas.

"Don't be too long and don't get too wet."

He nodded again before turning away. Mindy smiled as she started up the stairs.

"Tommy", she called out.

Thomas turned back to face her. Mindy smiled as she blew him a kiss.

"I love you so much."

He smiled behind his mask and put his hand over his heart. It was his way of telling her, he loved her.

* * *

><p>Mindy went upstairs. Luda Mae, Mama Sawyer, Henrietta and the tea lady were upstairs sleeping. Mindy looked in the living room to see all the men laying around with a hangover. She giggled as she watched them moan as they tried to ease their headaches.<p>

"What are you laughing at?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing", Mindy quickly said. "Had a little too much to drink last night?"

Everyone moaned loudly. She looked around to see Tex was missing.

"Hey, where's Tex?"

"Who cares?" Tinker asked covering his face with a pillow.

Mindy laughs and turns around toward the stairs. She went upstairs to hers and Thomas' bedroom. She looked around to see the bed was messy, their clothes from the day before were lying everywhere and decided she might as well clean up a little bit. As Mindy started making the bed, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror on the other side of the room. She walked toward it and looked at her reflection.

Mindy sighed as she pulled up her shirt and absent-mindedly ran her hand along her stomach.

"What if I really am pregnant?" she wondered to herself.

"It'd be nice if you were."

Mindy turned around to see Tex. She still felt uncomfortable with him, especially after that day he kissed her.

"What do you want?" she asked pulling down her shirt.

"I just wanted to patch things up between us", Tex answered.

"And just how do you plan to do that? You've been flirting with me, trying to steal me away from Tommy. If you're going to keep trying, I'm not falling for it."

"Smart girl."

Tex reached his hand out to touch Mindy's stomach making her feel more uncomfortable. She pulled away glaring.

"Don't touch me", she said.

"I can't wait to see what that kid's gonna to look like", he said. "Imagine if it's a girl."

"You better not do anything to my daughter", Mindy said.

"I wouldn't do anything if she was my daughter. But, last time I checked, it's not. It's gonna be a real shame if the kid's a boy. Gonna look like that ugly daddy of his."

"Tommy is not ugly!"

Mindy raised her hand to slap him, but Tex caught it in midair.

"You've done that once, remember?"

Tex heard heavy breathing breathing behind him and felt it on the back of his neck. He looked at Mindy who had a smirk on her face as they heard a low growl.

"Hi, Tommy", she said.


	38. Tom Hewitt

Tommy growled as he grabbed the back of Tex's shirt. He heard every word he said about the baby. As soon as he said what he was thinking in case it was a girl, he was angry. When Tex mentioned the baby being ugly like him, Thomas thought he was going to lose it. Tex was always his favorite cousin, but now he was seeing Tex was nothing like he remembered. Here he found him trying to steal his wife and insult him and his child.

"Hey, Tommy", Tex with a smile. "Just talking to Mindy, here. She's a really nice girl, you know? You're lucky to have her."

Thomas growled. Tex was not going to fool him with all his nice words. He pulled him away from Mindy and dragged him out into the hall.

"Tommy, come on! There's nothing wrong with me talking to her, is there?"

He pushed Tex toward the stairs before walking back into his and Mindy's room. He glared at Tex once more before slamming the door. Thomas turned to Mindy who looked relieved.

"Thank you for making him leave", she said. "I know it sounds bad, but, I don't like Tex."

Thomas tilted his head. Other than what just happened, did Tex do something to her? She sighed as she turned and looked at Thomas' reflection in the mirror.

"Ever since Tex came, he's been flirting with me. He wanted to take me away from you. He said I deserved someone better than you."

Thomas frowned. That hurt, it really hurt. He always looked up to Tex when they were kids. He was his hero, the smartest person in the family other than Mama.

"You heard about what he said about the baby, didn't you?" she asked.

Thomas nodded continuing to frown.

"You heard what Tex said if the baby turns out to be a girl", Mindy continued. "Tommy, will you promise you'll keep Tex away from the baby?"

He nodded.

"I mean it when I said keep him away. I don't want him here when it's born. I don't want him to see the baby at all."

Thomas frowned. It seemed pretty harsh. Sure, he wanted to keep the baby safe, but he wasn't going to cut ties with Tex. He deserved to see the baby and know his niece or nephew.

"Tommy, will you keep Tex away from the baby?" Mindy repeated.

Thomas thought for a moment. Maybe in time Mindy would change her mind and decide to let Tex see the baby as long as either she or him was with them. He nodded. Mindy smiled a bit.

"Good", she said.

She turned back toward the window and looked at her reflection. She pulled her shirt up and ran her hands over her belly.

"What do you think?" Mindy asked. "What do you think the baby will be?" Boy or girl?"

Thomas thought for a moment. Which would he like? A boy like him or a girl like Mindy... Okay, that made it easier. He didn't want the baby to look like him with his face and his inability to talk. Thomas pointed at Mindy.

"What?" she asked.

He kept pointing at her.

"Oh, you want a girl! Mm...I don't know. I kinda want a boy."

Thomas shook his head.

"Yes, Mindy giggled. "I want a boy as cute and as sweet as you. And If it's a boy, we'll call him..."

She thought silently for a moment.

"Tom. Tom Hewitt."


	39. It's Dead

Stiff as a board… Reeked of death…. Dead as a doornail...

That's what Mindy and Thomas saw. The mouse used in the test laid dead in the cage. Thomas looked at it afraid and unsure of why it was dead. What did it mean? Mindy looked at the dead mouse nervous, but excited.

"Tommy", she said. "Get the cage. We have to show Mama."

Thomas looked at her confused. Why did they need to show Mama? Was the mouse being dead a good thing?

"Tommy, the cage", Mindy said starting upstairs.

He looked at the dead mouse in the cage and picked up the cage. Thomas looked at the mouse wondering if it was really dead. What if it was just sleeping? He started shaking the cage to see if the mouse would wake up. He watched the mouse's body bounce around the cage as he shook it.

"What are you doing?" Mindy asked watching him.

Thomas looked as the mouse continued to lay lifeless in the cage. He looked at Mindy shaking his head. She gently put one of her hands over his.

"It's dead, Tommy", she softly said. "There's nothing we can do, honey."

Thomas looked down at his feet sad.

"Tommy, it's alright, honey", Mindy said.

Ever since they found out the mouse died, Mindy's voice sounded more beautiful than usual. She sounded like an angel. Thomas gave a small smile behind his mask as he leaned in and kissed Mindy's cheek. She smiled as she turned back to the stairs.

"Come on", she said. "We need to show Mama and the others."

Thomas nodded as they continued up the stairs.

"Mama?" Mindy called.

"In here", Luda Mae answered.

Mindy and Thomas went into the living room to see Luda Mae, Charlie and Uncle Monty helping Chop Top, Nubbins, Drayton, Grandpa Sawyer, Alfredo, Tex, Tinker, Mama Sawyer, Henrietta and the tea lady pack for their trips home.

"What do you need, dear?" Luda Mae asked.

"Look", Mindy said.

Thomas held up the cage for everyone to see.

"The mouse…it's dead."

All the women gasped as they looked at the cage. The men looked at them confused. What did that mean?

"Oh my", the tea lady said. "Oh my, my, my."

"What?" Chop Top asked. "What's going on?"

"So it's true then", Mama Sawyer said.

"Huh?" Alfredo asked. "Huh? Huh? What's true?"

"Mindy's pregnant!" Luda Mae said. "She and Tommy are going to have a baby!"

Everyone cheered as the women hugged Mindy and the men patted Thomas' shoulder.

"Never knew ya had it in ya, son!" Charlie said.

Thomas smiled and blushed.

"Oh, honey!" Mama Sawyer said. "We're going to have to start teaching you how to knit clothes for the baby."

"So…" Luda Mae said. "What are we leaning toward?"

Mindy looked at Thomas and smiled.

"We're hoping for a boy", she said. "A boy who's as cute and sweet as his father. If it's a boy, we'll call him Tom."

Mindy giggled and looked at her flat stomach.

"Our little Tom-Tom."

"Tom-Tom", Charlie snickered. "And what if it's a girl?"

Thomas wrapped his arm around Mindy's shoulders as he kissed her forehead and gently pressed his hand against her stomach. She smiled as she rested her head against his chest.

"We'll love her just the same."

"Any names?" the tea lady asked.

"For a girl?" Mindy asked. "Not yet. We haven't given much thought to it yet."

"Well, we'll have to start thinking up some names in case the baby turns out to be a girl."

"Let's just hope it ain't a girl", Charlie mumbled.

"Charlie!" Luda Mae whispered.


	40. Deja Vu

Mindy frowned as she wiped the sweat from her eyebrows. She and Thomas barely arrived at the meat factory and already she was sweating.

"Something tells me this is going to be a bad day", Mindy whispered.

Thomas looked at her concerned. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and laid his hand over her flat belly. He looked at the other workers glaring to let them know he was going to hurt anyone who bothered Mindy. Mindy smiled and gently stroked his cheek.

"You don't have to worry about me, honey", she said. "I'll be alright. If anything happens, I can always scream for you."

He didn't like leaving her alone in the factory, especially in her condition. He shook his head and pulled her close, hugging her tightly.

"Hewitt! Bailey!" the boss yelled from his office. "Get to work!"

"I hate that guy", Mindy growled.

She kissed Thomas' cheek.

"I'll see you at lunch", she said. "I love you, Tommy."

He nodded as he kissed her back.

"I'll be careful", Mindy said as she walked off.

She stopped in the locker room to put on an apron. She smiled as she tied the strings in the back into a loose knot. Mindy looked down at her stomach and put her hands on it. It made her smile to know that there was a baby growing inside her. A little boy like Thomas or a little girl like her.

* * *

><p>Mindy continued smiling as she worked happily. Just the thought of the baby was helping her get through the day. Her coworkers noticed her smile and couldn't help but be curious.<p>

"You seem to be in a good mood."

"I am", Mindy said. "I'm in a very good mood."

"May we ask why?"

She giggled as she held out her left hand showing the ring on her finger.

"I'm married!"

"Well, that's something", one of the workers said. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Tommy."

"Hewitt?" they asked. "You married that huge brute?"

"He's not a brute", Mindy frowned. "He's my husband. He's also the father of my child."

"Child? You're pregnant?"

"Mm-hmm", she smiled. "At least a month along."

The workers looked at each other nervous. It was almost an experience of deja vu.

"What's wrong?" Mindy asked confused.

"You remember that story we told you about?" one of them asked. "Sloan?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You remember we told you she was pregnant and died giving birth right where you are?"

Mindy gasped. Thomas' mother died giving birth to him. Now here she was pregnant with Thomas' child, working in the same place as his mother. What if the same thing happens? What if she goes into labor at work and dies giving birth to the baby.

"I...I think...I'm going to be sick", Mindy said at nearly a whispered. "Boss! I need a bathroom break!"

"No!" the boss said. "You just got here! Suck it in!"

She frowned fearfully. No way she could focus on work now. Not with the thought that she could possibly die in eight months time.


	41. What If?

Mindy watched as Luda Mae demonstrated how to start knitting. She looked down at her needles and yarn hoping she would be able to do it right. She was still feeling uneasy about what happened at the factory. She was unsure if she still wanted to work there. Mindy didn't want to share the same fate as Sloan. She didn't want to leave Thomas alone with a new baby.

"Mama…can I ask you something?"

"Of course, dear", Luda Mae said. "What is it?"

"Did you know Tommy's mother? Sloan?"

"Afraid not. I've never heard of the woman until you brought her up. Why? Is there something wrong with my boy?"

"No!" Mindy quickly said. "Tommy's fine. It's…it's me I'm worried about."

"What's wrong?" Luda Mae asked. "Is it the baby?"

Mindy put down her needles and yarn. She wasn't sure how to explain what was bothering her. How could she tell Luda Mae that she might have less than eight months to live?

"Mama…do you remember how you found Tommy in the dumpster the day he was born? After his mother died?"

"What about it?" Luda Mae asked.

"His mother died giving birth to him, right?" Mindy asked. "What if…I die?"

Luda Mae frowned.

"That's not going to happen", she said. "We won't allow it."

"How? What if I go into labor while Tommy and I are at work?"

"Tommy will bring you home. He can bring you home and you'll have the baby here."

"The baby born in the house?" Mindy asked. "Couldn't we see a doctor?"

"Tommy don't like doctors", Charlie said opening a bottle of beer. "Doctors scare him. Thinks they're gonna hurt him or something."

"Oh", she said.

"Tommy will think the doctors will hurt you and the baby if we take you", Luda Mae said. "We'll have the baby here in the house. We'll bring Henrietta, my friend and Mrs. Sawyer to help. After all, I bet they won't want to miss the birth of their niece or nephew."

Mindy softly smiled and put her hand over her stomach.

"Will they know what they're doing?" she asked. "Do they know how to deliver a baby?"

"Of course! Look at all the babies they had! I have Charlie. Mrs. Sawyer has Tex, Tinker and Alfredo. Now you're going to have your first baby. I hope I get more grandbabies."

Mindy giggled.

"Let's just wait for this one to arrive first", she said. We'll see what happens after that."

She smiled as she looked at her stomach.

"I can't wait to see our little Tom-Tom."

"What if it's a girl?" Luda Mae asked.

"Tommy and I still haven't decided on a name yet. But I'm thinking about something simple. Simple, but unique, a name not a lot of girls have. It'll come to me as soon as I see the baby's face."


	42. Say Hello, Tom!

The months began to pass. Thomas watched in awe as Mindy's stomach began to grow. He was both amazed and terrified at the same time. How much bigger was the baby going to get? Was it hurting Mindy?

Mindy on the other hand had no complaints. She loved the thought of hers and Thomas' baby growing inside her. She hadn't felt any movement inside her yet. Every once in a while when she was alone, she would always raise her shirt up and whisper to the baby. Mindy would tell the baby how much she and Thomas love it and how excited they were to see it.

* * *

><p>"Tommy", Mindy called from upstairs. "Come up here. I need your help with something"<p>

Thomas nodded and walked up the stairs. He spotted Mindy in their room sitting in a rocking chair as she caressed her small round belly. Four months pregnant and she looked beautiful. She had her hair tied back in a ponytail and was wearing a short dress that went down to her knees.

"I'm going to start decorationg one of the spare rooms for the baby", she said smiling at him. "Want to help?"

He nodded as he pulled her up from the chair.

"You probably had a better room than i did as a kid", Mindy said. "How did Mama decorate your room?"

Thomas shrugged. He changed his room a lot while growing up, he had no memory or what it originally looked like.

"Well, what do you like? Do you want to decorate the baby's room with animals? Fish? A landscape? Clouds or stars?"

He looked at her confused. Why was she asking what he liked.

"Honey, you're the artist, not me", Mindy said. "The baby will love your pictures."

Thomas was unsure about it. The baby was sure to be scared of him. Why would it like his pictures? He shook his head letting Mindy know what he was thinking. She raised her hand and ran her fingers across his mask.

"Sweetheart, the baby will take after both of us. Tom-Tom will be just like his father."

Thomas shook his head. He didn't want the baby to be like him. He didn't want the baby to be a freak like him. What if the baby got the same skin disease he had. Other people would bully him forever. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Mindy began gasping.

"Tommy..."

Her hand immediately went to her stomach as she sat back down. Thomas started panicking. What was wrong with Mindy? Was the baby coming already?

"Oh my god", Mindy gasped. "Tommy, give me your hand."

He quickly held her hand in his. He was scared. Was the baby coming? Was he going to watch it be born? Thomas' worry turned to confusion as Mindy put his hand over her belly. What did she want him to do? Out of nowhere, he felt a soft flutter against his hand. Thomas pulled away frightened. What just happened? Was there something wrong with the baby?

"Tommy, don't be afraid", Mindy softly said.

She took his hand in hers.

"The baby's moving!" she said excited.

Thomas looked at her stomach curiously. Was that a good thing? He put his hand back on her belly. At first nothing happened. Thomas frowned. Was the baby already scared of him?

"Wait for it", Mindy said. "Give it a minute."

Thomas closed his eyes hoping the baby would move again. His eyes opened as he felt a tiny bump against his hand.

"Did you feel that? He kicked!"

She put her hand over his.

"Tom's saying hello to his mama and papa."


	43. Just Like Sloan

Before Mindy and Thomas knew it, nine months had passed. Mindy's belly had grown to the size of a watermelon. Thomas continued to fear for his wife and their baby. He saw the size of Mindy's stomach. How was the baby going to get out if it was that big? How was it going to come out? Was he even going to be allowed to watch? In the months Mindy's pregnancy progressed, not once did he leave her side. Except of course for work. The boss still overworked Mindy. Every day they came home from work, she'd collapse on the couch exhausted not only from work, but from their long walk home.

Mindy was exhausted. Her back ached and her feet were swollen from all the walking she did. She was anxious for the baby to arrive. Not only so her body could return to normal, but so she and Thomas could finally have their own family with their own child. They had the baby's room set up. Thomas painted the walls with his favorite animals like dogs, cows, pigs and goats. There was his old crib brought up from the basement all cleaned up and ready for the baby.

* * *

><p>Mindy woke up feeling uncomfortable. She felt energized even, which was strange because she was always tired. She smiled as she looked at Thomas who was asleep.<p>

"Tommy", Mindy said kissing his cheek. "Time to get up, honey."

Thomas yawned as he nodded. He sat up and stretched before turning to Mindy. Because of her round belly, she had trouble getting up and sitting down. Thomas took her hands and helped her to her feet.

"I'm going to get some breakfast", Mindy said. "You go ahead and get ready for work. I'll come up when I'm done."

He nodded as he took her hand to help her down the stairs. They found Luda Mae already in the kitchen cooking.

"Morning you two!" she said. "How's my grandbaby today?"

"Same as before", Mindy said. "I feel well-rested for some reason today. I feel up for anything!"

"Honey, stay calm and relax until the baby comes."

"I will. Is breakfast ready yet? I'm starving!"

"You came just in time for the eggs!" Luda Mae chuckled.

She set a plate of eggs in front of Mindy, which she started gobbling down. Mindy stopped as she grabbed her stomach.

"Ow…"

Luda Mae and Thomas knelt by her side worried and excited.

"Are you alright? Is it the baby?"

"No", she said shaking her head. "It feels more like indigestion. I'll be ok. "

Mindy looked at Thomas and held out her hands.

"Come on. Let's get ready for work."

* * *

><p>Mindy smiled as she sat at her table and wrapped the meat up. She still felt uncomfortable. During her and Thomas' walk to work, she still kept feeling the indigestion she had at breakfast. She'd feel an uncomfortable twinge of pain in her stomach every 10 minutes. Here at work they started coming back every five minutes.<p>

"Mindy?" one of the workers said calling her back to reality. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah", she sighed wiping the sweat from her forehead. "Just uncomfortable. I've had indigestion all day."

"Have you eaten anything?"

"Just some eggs Mama made."

Mindy stopped as she felt another twinge of pain.

"Ow…ow, this really hurts!"

She wrapped her arms around her round belly. The workers looked at Mindy's stomach and then at each other.

"Mindy, how far along are you?" one asked.

"Nine months", she answered. "But the baby's supposed to be born at the house. Nothing's wrong with it."

"I don't think so."

Mindy cried out in surprise as something wet trickled between her legs, dripping onto the floor.

"Did I just wet myself?" she asked. "What is that?"

"Oh my god", one of the workers said. "Somebody get Hewitt!"

"No!"

The boss came out of his office as soon as he heard the commotion. He stood by the stairs and watched everyone.

"Hewitt's working. You all should be too."

"But sir, Mindy's having her baby now!"

"What?" Mindy asked. "Now? Here, in the factory?"

The boss looked at Mindy in shock. It was Sloan all over again. Mindy cried out in pain as she felt a contraction. The workers abandoned their posts and ran to her side.

"If any of you walk out, you're fired!" the boss yelled.

"She needs to get to a doctor", the workers said ignoring him. "Let's go."

They didn't even make it two steps before Mindy had to stop.

"I can't walk! It hurts!"

She sat down on the floor until another contraction forced her to curl up on the floor.

"I want Tommy!" she said.

"We'll get him for you", one of the workers said.

"No!" the boss said. "Everybody out! Leave her!"

* * *

><p>Thomas stood in the slaughterhouse chopping the meat. He couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right. He hoped Mindy was alright. They only had to work alone until lunch, and then he'd go and make sure she was ok.<p>

"Hewitt!" he heard.

Thomas turned to see a worker running toward him.

"Hewitt…it's your wife. She's…"

He didn't wait for him to finish. Thomas dropped the meat cleaver and ran to find Mindy.

"It hurts", he heard her moan. "Please help me, boss."

Thomas came into the packaging area and found Mindy alone lying on the floor. Her legs were spread apart ready for the baby. The boss was standing by the stairs not bothering to help. He watched as Mindy laid helplessly on the floor the same way Sloan did.

"Tommy", she said reaching her hand out to him.

Thomas knelt down beside her and took her hand into his.

"The indigestion pains", she started. "They were contractions."

He looked at her confused. What did that mean? Did it even matter now? He moved his arms to try and pick her up.

"You can't carry me", Mindy said. "The baby's coming now."

She cried fresh tears as she felt a contraction.

"I'm sorry! I should've stayed at home with Mama!"

Thomas jumped as she screamed out of nowhere. He watched as blood poured out of Mindy and pooled around her thighs.

"This is it!" she screamed.

She screamed as loud as she could until she couldn't anymore. Thomas watched as a tiny creature came out from between her legs, gently slipping into the blood on the floor. The baby. It gave a few shallow breaths before opening its eyes…looking straight at Thomas. It didn't cry or anything, it just stared at him and blinked.

Thomas reached his hands out and picked up the baby. He looked at it in awe. It was so tiny. The baby had light hair from what he could tell. Two tiny hands with all 10 fingers. Two tiny feet with all 10 toes. The baby continued staring at Thomas with brown eyes like his own. It cooed at him, showing no signs of fear at all.

"Tommy…" Mindy weakly said. "Is the baby…alright? What is it?"

He was so busy looking at everything else, Thomas forgot to check what the baby was. He looked down at the baby.

_A girl._

"Tommy…" Mindy weakly called out. "I…I don't think…I can't move…"

He started panicking. What was happening to Mindy?

Mindy felt the life leaving her. It was just as she feared. Just like what happened all those years ago. She was dying.

"Tommy…take the baby…" Mindy said. "Take it…and go…leave me here…"

Thomas shook his head. Up at the top of the stairs the boss sighed as he watched everything.

"Just like Sloan", he murmured.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em>what will happen next? will Mindy be alright? what'll Tommy do next? what about the baby? To be continued in my next story The Saw is Family<em>


End file.
